When the Dark Begins to Rise
by DubbleDuelSword
Summary: Part two of the Finn's origin trilogy. Finn's been having these nightmares and is visited by the mystery man. Now he and his friends must search for the four pieces of the map that can led to the defeat of Gearhead. But can Finn stand all the new evil or lose everything he loves. (Please read chapter 11 for some news involving this fic)
1. The Cosmic Compass and Galactic Map

**Authors Notes: The time has come...and by that I mean The Darkness is Beginning to Rise. It's part two of the Finn's origin saga. New places, new people, a new journey, and we discover more about Finn's father. I don't own AT only the characters i've created.**

An Adventure Time Story

When the Darkness Begins to Rise

Chapter 1: The Cosmic Compass and Galactic Map

**Three months later**

Months had pasted, the candy kingdom had been rebuilt, Basilisx, Rosa, and Adam's houses had been built everything seemed to be at peace in Ooo...or so it seemed. Finn had been suffering nightmares that had seemed so real to him He had dreams of fighting Gearhead and was unable to do anything to fight back. Other dreams like all of his friends were against him and tried to kill him. Cryptic dreams of seeing some man in a black hood, and dreams of him losing Seraphina. With each passing dream each one seemed to become more real he didn't understand until one night.

**In his dreams**

Finn had awoken finding himself outside of a skyscraper, windows had been cracked, parts were missing, and it was very old this could have been before the Mushroom war. Something beckoned him to enter and he did. He was in the man foyer of the place it was very spacious nothing much of interest was there other the rather large fountain that was located in the center of the room. It had a stone sculpture of Glob Gob Grob Grod with water coming out of its hands and mouth. It looked so graceful but Finn couldn't understand by the statue would be placed in an old place like this. He looked into the water of the fountain seeing his reflection.

"Where am I?"

"You are in the hotel of spirits."

Another reflection appeared but still his face was hidden under this white orange flamed hood. He looked up seeing the man that the saw when he was asleep in the Candy Kingdom hospital.

"It's you again I haven't seen you in months."

"Indeed." He jumped down landing in front of Finn. "It has been sometime now hasn't it."

"So what have you come to show me this time?"

"This place not only that but what I must tell you. This place is the sacred grounds of all things in the spiritual plane. You may have been experiencing these strange dreams haven't you."

"Yeah." He then stood up. "Did you make me have those dreams?"

"No. Your father had also experienced these dreams following the events that are now in the heros history books. Your father was one of a kind. It could be possible that there will never be another him."

"Why are you telling me this? Who are you and how do you know my father?"

"I'm sorry Finn. I now you want to know who your father is and how I know you and all this other stuff but I can't tell you. Not yet that is. But I will tell you this, the Lich he's coming for you."

"I should have figured as much."

"Yes, but there is something much more important then him believe it or not."

"And what's that?"

"Sit down I have a story to tell you."

Finn had on the fountain's rim ready to hear this tale of wonder.

"This is a tale of wonder and birth of the two most powerful weapons ever created. Here's how it goes..."

_Your father was a boy of many things, he always stuck up for people who had always been picked on a wouldn't fight unless it was his only option. As he grew he still followed this philosophy he always saw the good in people even if they didn't and always gave people a second chance. Even within the events that had accord in the Mushroom war he always saw the brightest side of things. When he traveled into Ooo he helped everyone out. People called him a hero but he never considered himself a hero for he only wanted to help one person the one person who he couldn't help, his friend. With all the things that had accord his heroic actions had even caught the attention of one of the most highest people in the universe, the king of Mars. With the approval of the cosmic owl the king had given him he had given Adan the knowledge of how to create the universes immortal sword, the Valor. Years later Gearhead had risen and he was called upon Lincoln once more. Lincoln feared that Gearhead power would result in the entire universe being thrown into anarchy. He had called upon the cosmos gathering it's powers to create a divine shield that had been blessed upon by the cosmic owl. This shield was known as the Cosmic Shield, a shield said to be able to repeal any and all attacks thrown at it. The Cosmic shield was unbreakable combined with the Valor he would be able to defeat Gearhead. But he didn't want to do that, despite everything Gearhead had done he was still his friend and he couldn't take him out of this world. To ensure that Gearhead wouldn't obtain either weapon he hid them in Ooo. The Valor was kept in a tree so that his son would find it for when Gearhead would return to this world. The Cosmic Shield however, was something he didn't take lightly. He had created a language known as the hero's language, a language that few heros knew and one or two others heard of. He then created a map using the essence of the stars themselves that led to the location of the shield. He then split the map into four pieces spreading them across Ooo. He had then created a compass that was written in the hero's language so that none would be able to understand it. He entrusted the compass to an old friend and told him that one day a boy carrying the Valor would come and seek his help. He knew he could entrust him for he was a vampire but not any vampire, he was Benjamin the Legendary Vampire who had lived for ages. Benjamin has still kept his promise to his friend to this day as he wait's hidden in the shadows for the boy with the Valor to come to him._

"The Cosmic Shield along with the Valor is the blane of evil you must find the compass and then your search for the map pieces will begin."

"But where do I begin?"

"Your search will take you into uncharted waters, search the depths that no one has been to and listen for the song that was long forgotten."

"Come on man can't you just tell me?"

"Sorry I would but atlas I can't. But do not threat I will be following you and your friend along this journey, providing my help to you in your dreams."

"Can't you just visit me when I'm awake?"

"Nope. For I am among the dead. I live in glob world and am free to travel across the spiritual plane has I please." He then stuck out his hands towards Finn. "I'll see you later Finn."

Water from the fountain had surrounded Finn and closed in on him.

**He awakes**

Finn had awoke the sun shined on his face has he lied in his bed. He didn't know why or how that guys is contacting him thou his dreams all he knows is he knows his father and possibly everything he's done. But he was completely stumped from what the guy told him. '_Your search will take you into uncharted waters, search the depths that no one has been to and listen for the song the song that was long forgotten.' _What does that even mean, go underwater,go to places none of us have never been to, or find some old song. None of this made since to him he then sat up in his bed.

"I don't get it none of this makes since." He said to himself. "Maybe I just need some air."

He then got out of bed put his clothes on put on his backpack and grabbed the Valor and headed out the bedroom window and climbed up to ladder to end up on top of the tree house. There he sat gazing at the sunrise looking over the grasslands. Noticing Jake's house nearby, he knew that Basilisx, Rosa, and Adam were living somewhere in the forest their house was like underground and the entrance was hidden in some tree but the place was awesome, and Seraphina had been staying in the Fire Kingdom but she would normally live with him.

"I guess it's time for another adventure." He said to himself smiling as the winds blew his hair in front of him.

**And so begins the start of a new journey. Where will the winds of fate take or heros this time and who is this mystery man that knows so much about Finn's father? Review.**

**L-ater**


	2. Journey of a Thousand Miles or Depths

**Authors Notes: Quick note I messed up the title and I am to lazy to fix it. It may not seem big but it's big to me 'cause I'm the one making this. So, lets try this again.**

An Adventure Time Story

When the Dark Begins to Rise

**Now with that out of the way, on with the chapter! I don't own AT, song lyrics, or Zelda references which I didn't noticed but apparently are there. Enjoy.**

Chapter 2: The Journey of a Thousand Miles...or Depths

_The winds of fate may blow to where one's destiny may lie. For travel alive, in death, or spirit, fate is inevitable and inescapable by none. DubbleDuelSword._

The sun shined bright as Finn walked into the forest that was possibly yards away from his house. Where he was heading the light would be dim rays of it would be shining down from the ceiling he was going underground. The forest he was heading to the area it was located in known as the Seasonal Kingdom. He hadn't been to this area ever since two months ago when Basilisx, Adam, and Rosa decided to live here. This Kingdom was given its name for well the seasons. Finn didn't know what seasons were 'cause well none of the kingdoms he's been to ever experienced them. Adam had told them that the seasons were like the four main elements, each one had something different. When it would be cold like in the Ice Kingdom it would be winter. When to sun would shine the flowers grew and families wondered it would be spring. When the sun would shine at it would be hot it was summer. And when the wind blew and the leafs turned red and orange it would be autumn which was the season they were in. As he traveled in the forest leafs fell covering the forest floor in there crimson colors of orange and red.

"No which tree was it?"

Finn had been searching the trees, checking them to see if anything was out of the ordinary. Each tree looked and was the same but eventually he found the tree he was looking for. This tree had lyrics to an old song that Basilisx had once heard of. The lyrics had read

"We are the ONES

We get knocked down

We get back up and stand above the crowed

WE ARE ONE"

He kicked under where the lyrics were written which had opened up that part of the tree. He jumped in and the entrance closed. He slid down the spiral tree slide having leafs fly into his face. The slide however didn't reach the bottom it was purposely made for that and Finn was launched into the air and landed on the grassy floor safely. The place seemed to by some kind of ancient grove mansion. The floor was all grassy, the walls were made of some tree vine material with branches big enough for a person to sleep on. On the left and right wall a small waterfall had flowed the water had fell down into a pond that was filled with fish of all types. Trees had also been present in their home, trees from the grasslands, Candy Kingdom even the Ice Kingdom. But the roof was the best part of the place, the roof being made of a treetop's leafs as the sun shined the entire place was lit up with the solar colors of the red and orange leafs not to mention vines had also hung from it. The place was just simply beautiful, but Finn had no time to admire the place he had to find them question is were would they be.

"Hmm...I've got nothing."

Finn plopped himself on the ground laying on the grass thinking of were exactly they could be.

"Yeah Finn."

"Adam? Where are you?"

"Look up at the right."

Adam been sitting on the grass of a tree branch from the wall that was near the water fall. He wore what always wore except he wasn't wearing shoes. He was eating berries as he looked down at Finn.

"So what brings you down here."

"Well if I told you you'd think I'm crazy."

"Well I'm one who enjoys hearing crazy stories." He said stretching towards the waterfall.

"Well..."

Finn had told him about the mystery man that was able to contact though his dreams, about the nightmares he's had, and how the mystery man told him about his father.

"So this guy told you all of this?"

"Yeah but the thing is I wouldn't know were to look."

"Perhaps Basilisx would know where Benjamin is after all he was his master."

"You mean-"

"Yes Finn." Basilisx came out from the shadows (it's a big room) he wore what he was wearing when Finn saw him at the hospital. "Benjamin was the vampire who made me a half vampire."

"But you don't have a bit mark so..."

"Sigh. Like I said before it's a long story and I'm only going to tell it once and when everyones here then i'll tell it. Until then we have other matters. I'll go get Rosa and my gear, Adam get your shoes, and Finn get Seraphina. We'll all meet outside the tree house at sunset."

**Later at sunset**

"So that's it. Well Benjamin had disappeared years ago but knowing him he's somewhere dark."

"Maybe the bottom of the ocean." Said Finn.

"No. Somewhere completely dark and void of any sunlight what so ever."

"How about Darkside?" Said Adam.

Basilisx froze he turned to his brother looking at him as if he killed someone.

"How do you know about that place?"

"I once read it in an old magic book. It said something about a place known as Darkside. A world that was completely engulfed in darkness that vampires, dark wizards, practically anything that was really evil live in."

"Well if anything he could be there. Yes he as to be there. He as to."

"Wait." Said Seraphina. "How are we going to get there?"

"Simple." Said Adam cracking his fingers "I just open a portal and poof were in Darkside."

"Doing that is simple." Said Rosa. "But us being there won't be."

"Must you be so negative." He then takes a deep breath. "Stand clear."

Everyone backed away and Adam closed his eyes and closed his hands making them into fists. His fists then caught on fire but it was black. He then made his left hand into a hand gun and made it shoot out a white beam that had created a white circle outline. He then shot the black fire from his hand. The fire filled the circle and it erupted the murky black fire. The portal opened and the fire fizzed and bubbled.

"Is it safe?" Asked Finn.

"Define "safe"."

"Well" said Basilisx "only one wat to find out."

Basilisx had then jumped in.

"Umm...ladies first?" Adam gestured Rosa.

She looks at him very annoyed she smacks the back of his head. He pretends to lose his balance and falls in with Rosa, Seraphina, and Finn following behind. The portal closes and the fire evaporates into the air.

**You guys might be wondering; why doesn't Basilisx have a bit mark, how is he a half vampire, who the heck is Benjamin, why didn't I answer this in Finn's origin, why am I asking all these questions? Well all good questions have a great answer so the next chapter will feature not only our heros traveling in the Darkside but we discover Basilisx's vampire origin's. Also tonight they will show "Burning Low" what will happen...I don't know. Review.**

**L-ater**


	3. Vampire Origins and Midnight City

**Authors Notes: Some of these chapters will open up with some quoit made by yours truly to give it that certain atmosphere that this story may have. Oh and If you remember in Finn's origin I asked what the nova shock wave was based off of and the answer was the Big Bang Kamehameha from Dragon Ball Z. So congrats to Flare5544 for guessing DBZ and here's your prize...YOU ARE SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO GREAT! ABSOLUTELY FANTASTIC! INCREDIBLE! And there's your prize. Isn't great to be complimented every once in a while? It is isn't it. On with the story! As many times i've said this I don't own AT or anything that can be found outside AT only the story concept.**

Chapter 3: Vampire Origins and Midnight City

The portal reopened on a helicopter landing roof and everyone came out.

"Everyone, welcome to Darkside." Announced Basilisx.

Everyone was in awe from where they stood they could see the whole area. They were in a city filled with high and tall buildings, lampposts on the corners of the sidewalks, building after building went across everywhere and past the horizon even more buildings. Everything in the city was the color black and everything was lit by white and or blue neon lights. In the sky the full moon was up, although with it being white (or gray, or yellow, whatever the hell the color of the moon is) it gave of a blue glow giving the sky that midnight texture of blue, indigo, purple and black that could even calm the most savage of beast. Helicopters, vampires, angles of darkness, black fire people, (basically anything that can look evil and looks awesome with wings) were flying across the sky traveling to what ever destination they were going to. However at the center of the entire city (and the center is really really far from where they are) stood a massively large and tall skyscraper. It was the tallest point of the city, it had lit white and blue neon lights, a gigantic jumbo flat screen towards the bottom (from wear they were it could have been at the bottom) showing some type product of some sort that they could not see. Despite this being the city of evil this place looked so beautiful it truly was an amazing place.

"This is the entire Darkside?" Asked Finn.

"Oh no. This is Midnight city, the travel spot for all dark beings good and bad. You see the Darkside is divided into two different areas. Area one being civilization, and area two being the rest of Darkside."

"Well" said Adam "if we're going to find Benjamin then lets get move.

He readied himself to jump off the building. Just as he was about to jump Basilisx grabbed him by the back of his shirt collar.

"Oh no you don't. You can't wonder in Midnight city or as a matter a fact anywhere in Darkside looking like that."

"So what's your point?"

"My point is little brother is that you need to wear clothes like mine otherwise all of us are going to be attacked by everything in the city. Same goes for you Finn."

"So what, where going to have to buy clothes?"

"Yeah."

"Come on man!"

"Yeah" said Finn "I like wearing my clothes. I don't want to change them."

"Alright then good luck fighting an entire city."

"...On second thought let's go clothes shopping."

"Alright. How lucky for us this place where on happens to be where I got my leather jacket I'm sure we can find something for you guys."

**After looking for clothes to wear**

"Come on guys we don't have all night."

"No man I feel ridiculous." Said Finn.

"He's right." Said Adam. "Just look at me. I feel so trapped."

"Alright guys either you come out here or I'm dragging you out."

"Hmm" said Adam "how 'bout nether."

"Yeah I like that option better,"

"Sigh." He turns to Seraphina. "You want get them out or me."

"I'll do it."

She entered the dressing room and easily threw Adam out. He stood up, he was wearing a black jacket that had the South Pole logo on the back in silver and red, his inner shirt was a red shirt with black flames covering it, he had on black ripped jeans, and wore DC high tops that were the colors light blue, blue, and dark blue.

"Dude I feel stupid."

"I'd see why. Your hair doesn't match the entire outfit. Here try this on."

He hands Adam a black hat. The hat has a dark rainbow across it with the colors silver, gray, blue, indigo, purple, and black outlined in white. He put on his head looking himself in the mirror the entire outfit wasn't his style but he did have to admit he looked good.

"Hey Seraphina what's taking so long?" Asked Basilisx

"She's probably making out with Finn." Said Adam posing in front of the mirror.

"Alright you two hurry up we need to get to the hotel."

They both came out holding hands. Finn was wearing a black shirt with a chain X as the design for it on the front and back, he had on black cargos with a chain hanging from one of the belt straps, he still had his shoes on.

"Alright let's hurry up. I'm stating to get blood thirsty,"

He headed up the the counter.

"And you'll be paying for all this"

"Yeah." He then took out a pure black coin and handed it to the guy. The dude at the counter picked up the coin and was amazed by it.

"How do you have this coin? I thought only Benjamin had these."

"Well I'm his student."

"Wait..." the guy at the counter took a good look at Basilisx then realized who he was. "Basilisx? Man I haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah. Well it's good seeing you again Tom. Be seeing you."

"Later."

**...**

"Must we hide! I am no coward! I demand vengeance!"

"Relax will you. I tell you what, you stay here and prepare yourself for when they come back to Ooo while I travel down there after them."

"Very well then."

"That's what I thought. For a whatever old you are you sure are impatient Lich."

**...**

"Finally I can take off these clothes!"

Adam threw of his hat, jacket, and shirt and threw himself onto the bed.

"Come bro. I told you I was only going to tell this story once so come on."

"Fine."

Adam had got off the bed putting his old shirt on and kicking his shoes off. He followed his brother into the main part of the hotel room. They checked into the biggest room the hotel had to offer. (thanks to Basilisx's black coin) To where they were heading they would need to rest up and Adam said "What better way to rest then to rest in style." Basilisx and Adam had entered the room it was quite big, four couches where there surrounding a black fire, (each hotel room has this) a type of kitchen was in the upper corner of the room, there were five doors, three of them being bedrooms, one being the bathroom and the last wouldn't you guess it the exit/entrance. Finn, Seraphina, and Rosa had been waiting for Adam so that Basilisx could tell them his story of how he became what he is. Basilisx had moved the couches away so that they could sit on the floor to feel the full pleasure of the story as he said.

"Alright guys I'm only going to tell this story once so listen well. No interruptions, no jokes, no giggling." He then takes a deep breath. "This is my tale here's what append..."

_After The Great Mushroom War was over Rosa's uncle, Blaine, had been taking care of us. For me I had adjusted to the life of not having a family and dedicated hours and hours of training to protect the few people I had left in this world. When I was seven or so Blaine had given me the Thundraga and told me to look after my brother and Rosa. He told me he would be coming back, but he never did. I had assumed that he died and I lost the only thing that was close to a father in this world and I vowed to do everything in my power to make sure something like that never happen again. Ever since that day I always had the feeling I was being watched someone was in the shadows watching all of us. My assumptions were correct. During the middle of my training a man wearing a black cloak walked up to me. I told him to stay away but he said he was a friend. He removed his hood revealing his red hair that had covered his face. He had rather pointy ears and when ever he would talk I would see his piercing sharp fangs. He said his name was Benjamin and that I may need his help one day. I was terrified if anything he looked as if he wanted to drink my blood. I told to leave me and my friends alone and ran away from him._

_A year later Adam had gotten really sick. He would be freezing cold, boiling hot, or even electrified. I didn't understand what happened to him until Rosa told me he had some sickness called Wizard's Flu. She said it would be fatal if a human got it. I did everything I could to find a cure but I got no where. Everyday his condition worsened and I became depressed. There was nothing I could do to save him. That's when Benjamin appeared again. He told me he hand an antidote for my brother but he wouldn't give it. He said he saw the potential in me of becoming the world strongest vampire that will ever live. I told him I wouldn't lose my humanity to become a blood thirsty monster that would kill everyone. But then he gave me another offer. He told me that he could infuse his blood into me by not biting me but through by finger tips. I was to become his apprentice, learn the ways of the vampires, and master all of my abilities of being a half vampire. He told me I would be the first of my kind in awhile and was to become stronger then the Vampire Queen herself. This was my only choice I agreed and he smiled at me revealing his fangs. He walked over to telling to relax as he cut open the tips of all my fingers as he did the same. The then placed his cuts over mine and I felt the blood infuse into my body. It felt so painful. I felt my fangs begin to grow and become sharp. Once it was finally over I fell to my knees I have never felt this way in my entire life. It was like I became a completely different person. I felt so much power in my body and my senses had been heightened. My eyes became red and I see things from afar things that no person could see, I could hear sounds from long distances, I could smell things like never before things that need to be seen like blood. Benjamin told me that has a half vampire I would not burn in the sunlight but to report back to him before sunrise. He handed me the antidote and I gave it my brother he was safe but to me no one was safe._

_Years went by I trained with Ben in the Darkside mastering my new vampire strength and skills. Ben had given me the goggles that I now where and told me how to unleash the power that my sword carried. But with each day that passed I became different and my blood thirst increased. Soon I wouldn't be able to control myself at times I would be tempted to suck the blood out of Adam and Rosa I didn't even know who I was anymore. I told Ben about what was happening to me and he was surprised to know I could hold off feeding for so long. Being a half vampire most of my strength relied on the blood I drank. He told me that I needed to feed otherwise I would perish. He also told me the longer I waited the more blood I would need. He showed me where he got his blood. It was a blood prison, a place where criminals in the Darkside would go to, to have their blood sucked out. My thirst took over and I sucked the blood out of everything prisoner they had. The vampire side of me and been satisfied but my human side felt terrible I never wanted to do that ever again but I knew I would have to._

_The day soon came when Ben had nothing more to teach me. He told me I would meet him again and that I would need his help. He then disappeared turning into hundreds of small bats and flew away._

"That was when I told you guys that I was a half vampire. A year later was when we met you guys. Now you guys know but I think we should get some rest now."

"Yeah." Said Finn starring into the black fire.

**What do you think of Darkside? Nice place right. But remember our heros have yet to travel out of the city. What will await them only I will know and you must wait. Haha! Review.**

**L-ater**


	4. Eclipse Canyon Part 1

**Authors Notes: I want to say this, multitasking is not an easy thing as a matter a fact it's the hardest. My advice try not to multitask. Anyway on with the story! And has always I don't own AT or anything else people can find only the story. Somethings never change do they.**

Chapter 4: Darkside Traveling: Eclipse Canyon Part 1

_In all beings there is darkness and in darkness there is light. DubbleDuelSword._

**In Finn's dreams**

He awoke finding himself in the fountain in the hotel of spirits. He looked around and saw no one.

"Hello? You called me here and you don't show yourself. Sigh. What the bliz come on guy."

He got out of the fountain feeling soaking wet. He took off his shirt trying to ring it out the best he could.

"Finn."

He heard the faint voice call for him but he couldn't tell who it was.

"Finn."

The voice was more clear and this time and Finn knew who it was.

"Seraphina? Phina where are you?"

He then saw a faint red glow towards the right which would have led to a stairwell.

"Phina wait!"

He dropped his shirt running towards to were the light was. Sure enough it was her, she motioned to Finn and she ran up the stairs with Finn following behind her.

"Phina! Where we going?"

Along with running up the stairs they ran up the floors eventually with her entering a room on the seventh floor. Finn followed her entering the room but she wasn't there. In the room was a bed and a very large window. Finn approached the window looking out of it seeing various things such as broken and destroyed buildings. He hadn't noticed it but the hotel seemed to be on a beach front of some sorts with the ocean in the distance and his tree house in the middle of it.

"What the?"

He then heard someone giggle the turned to see Seraphina laying on the bed looking at him seductively.

"Seraphina. When did you get here?"

She stood up walking towards him smiling. Finn had backed up and was soon pressed against the window with Seraphina wrapping he arms around his neck pressing herself against him causing him to blush.

"Where's your shirt Finn? Or where you that excited to see me?"

"Umm-"

He was then cutoff by a kiss from her but it didn't last long. As he closed his eyes she disappeared leaving her warmth on his lips.

"So that's your girlfriend huh?"

Finn turned around seeing the mystery man levitating outside. He had his legs folded Indian style as he had a black staff with golden flames in his right hand as it lien on his shoulder.

"What did you do to her?" Finn shouted slamming his hands on the window and pressing his forehead on the glass.

"Relax lover boy I did nothing she was only a spirt from your emotions of love."

"But she felt so real."

"Our emotions become much more real in the Spiritual Plane."

"What do you want?"

"I brought you here to give some very useful information."

"Like what?"

"Well with you looking for the compass I advice you once you come back to Ooo head into the mountains and climb up to the highest peak and enter the cave that is in the summit. Your father hid his journal there it contains all you will need to understand the Hero's language. Not only that but it will contain his lifetime in the Mushroom war."

"How do you know this?"

"I still cannot tell you. But I do advice this; tell your girl about everything that has happened to you in your dreams."

"Why?"

"Do you love her?"

"Yes she means everything to me."

"Then that is why."

"Anything else you want to tell me?"

"Yeah. Put your shirt back on. Now isn't the time to impregnate your girlfriend."

Finn's face turned red again when he said that.

"I'm just kidding but seriously now is not the time for that just remember that."

"Okay." He said still blushing.

"Alright see you later."

He used his staff to touch the glass sending a massive gale force into the room blowing Finn away.

**He awakes**

Finn awoke quickly siting up in the bed making the covers fall of him revealing his bare chest. He looked out the large widow of the bedroom still seeing that it was still night only the full moon was not in the sky it had been replaced by a crescent moon. How strange he thought then again this place isn't called Darkside for nothing. You couldn't imagine how dumb he felt.

"How does he know all this stuff?"

He then left the room still trying to figure out how this guy knew all this stuff.

"What you thinking about Finn?"

He looked up he couldn't believe who he saw.

"Raven? What are you doing here?"

"Sightseeing. How 'bout you, making love to your girl?"

"Shut up what the hell do you really want!" He said blushing.

"In a nutshell, you and your friends lives. However now is not the time after all I should leave you to your laddie now shouldn't I."

"Then why don't you just kill us now huh?"

"And what fun would that be. I'm always one for a challenge."

"Your not evil are you."

"Misunderstood is what I am. I don't want to bore you with my life story so i'll make it short and simple. The government had kidnaped me and brainwashed me into thinking that I was a soulless mercenary and was sent to kill Gearhead. I was defeated however he did not kill me instead he understood what had happened to me and afford himself to be my master and I excepted. Still don't think that I I won't hesitate to kill you."

"Then why don't you just join us."

"'Afraid not. I decided to stay on the path that I am on for like Gearhead I want to change this world for the better. Do not try to stop us, Finn the human."

He turned making a portal appear and entered it leaving the hotel.

**'Cause I'm lazy later in the day**

Our heros are flying across the night sky heading towards the skyscraper in the center of the city.

"So we're going to the skyscraper?" Asked Adam.

"Yeah it's the entrance and exit into the rest of Darkside."

"Why's that?" Asked Finn.

"Starlight tower contains so much in here in Midnight city. Live concerts, amazing food, transporters, and a hell of a lot of other stuff."

"Man I wish we could stay a bit longer. I want to try some of that food."

"Sorry little brother but we don't have time for that."

They arrived at there destination seeing the glowing blue steps that led up to the automatic opening light blue doors. They walked up the steps and entered the building being amazed by the combination of white, blue, and black that had created the colors of the tiles and wall of the interior. They saw many and I mean many people walking and running along the first floor. Several stores and other things were here on this floor not to mention the people traveling up and down the stairs and going in and out of elevators.

"Wow!" Said Adam. "This place looks so amazing! Where do they find these colors and technology for this city?"

"Mainly from mining. After all this place does have teleports to take people out of the city."

"So where are the teleports?" Asked Seraphina.

"On the seventy-eighth floor."

"Holy crap!" Said Adam. "How many floors are there?"

"Last I checked...over two-hundred."

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted.

"Relax relax. It's not that bad we only have several flits of stairs."

**After much much climbing later**

"It's...finally...over." Adam said throwing himself down to the floor.

The rest of the gang followed him equally exhausted as he was.

"Why...couldn't...we...just take the...elevator." Asked Rosa holding onto the railing.

"I...told you...it would...take to...long and...this was faster." Replied Basilisx.

"So where's the...teleport...thingy?" Said Finn.

"It's the next door...on the right."

The gang some how manage to pick them selves up and walked into the room still ever so exhausted.

"Welcome to the Darkside Transportation Transporting Transporter's Teleport System. Try saying that three times fast. How can I help you this fine night?"

"We need a transporter to take us to Moonlight Tower."

"I'm am sorry but the transporter there had broke down not to long ago. However we can send you guys into Eclipse Canyon."

_Crap! _"Can you give us a second."

"Sure."

Basilisx had turned to his friends explaining there current situation. Each of them agreed to go through the Canyon.

"The Canyon it is."

"Very well then."

The man then had pressed the several buttons at the counter he was at which then activated the transportation device.

"Go at your own risk."

"Don't worry we'll be fine."

They stepped on the transportation floor being instantly transported.

**...**

A spiraling purple and blue portal had opened up in the sky and dumped out Finn, Seraphina, Adam, Basilisx, and Rosa on to the rocky blue ground.

"Well that hurt." Said Finn.

"Hey it's a transportation system not a safe you won't get hurt transportation system." Said Basilisx.

The gang got up looking around them seeing as thou they were at the entrance to a blue rock valley or black dirt labyrinth but in any case they were at the doors (actual moon colored doors) to enter Eclipse Canyon. The doors however were locked wouldn't even budge.

"How do we open these doors?" Said Finn banging on the moon color metal doors. (once again sometimes I can't tell the real color 'cause it always looks so different)

"These doors are indestructible breaking them is impossible. But there was supposed the some kind of riddle written on a light blue stone."

"I found it!"

Adam had a light blue rock over his head and showed it to his brother. There was an inscription on the rock that read;

_One who's mind is clouded by judgement, sorrow, hate, or sadness may only see darkness. To find the key one must free them self and break the light barrier. Only then the free spirit shall be able to see the path that is visible in reverse._

"Okay" said Adam "...WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?"

"It's quite obvious I think." Said Seraphina. "Only someone who is free can be able to open the door?"

"Well if that is true," said Basilisx "then what light do we break and we're all free."

"Actually" said Adam "I think it refers to one's spirt. Someone who's spirt that has freed them self shall feel weightless right? So it refers to someone who is fearless who laughs in the face of danger. HAHAHA! Oh. And the light could refer to the moon?"

"So what you're saying is, we blow up the moon." Said Basilisx.

"Worth a shot right?" Said Finn.

"Yeah I guess."

Basilisx then raised has hand towards the moon and shot an electric ball at the moon but out of now where it was reflected right back them.

"Run!" Shouted Adam as the ball came exploding upon contact with the ground.

"Well now apparently I can't do it!"

"Perhaps you are blood thirsty again."

"I am not! And besides the blood they had at the hotel didn't even taste that good anyway."

"Well then perhaps I can do something."

Adam had then shot a white ball of magic in the same area that Basilisx had shot creating an explosion making pieces of what seemed to be a mirror fall to the ground.

"What the?" Said Finn picking a piece of the broken mirror.

"A mirror?" Adam had also picked up a piece examining it but he saw something. Something very interesting.

"Hey guys check this out."

Adam had reflected the moon light off the mirror shard reflecting it onto the metal door making the door shine. Soon after it opened.

"Well...it's opened."

"Everyone ready?"

They all nodded their heads Basilisx did too leading them into the blue canyon.

**There you go the chapter is over and what awaits our heros as they enter the canyon? Find out next time. Review.**

**L-ater**


	5. Eclipse Canyon Part 2

**Authors Notes: I own nothing except the things that I have crated.**

Chapter 5: Darkside Traveling: Eclipse Canyon Part 2

Our heros had traveled along the blue dirt road looking around their surroundings.

"Something's a miss here." Said Basilisx.

"What the whole blue dirt road or the entire blue labyrinth?" Said Adam.

"Yeah really funny, But seriously I feel like something's watching us."

"Well then we got other problems." Adam pointed forward, "Look."

Ahead of them the path had extended in five different paths each one had looked exactly the same.

"They split into five different paths. So I suppose one for each of us right.?"

"I suppose," Basilisx said "but this place is far to dangerous for anyone to travel alone."

"We don't have much of a choice now do we?"

"Sigh. I suppose you are right. Try not to get yourselves killed."

Adam had took the path on the far right, Finn took the one on the far left, Seraphina took the on next to the far left, Rosa took the one on next to the far right and Basilisx can you guess, the middle. As soon as they all entered metal doors had appeared behind them (much like the ones at the entrance) locking them in there.

**Adam's path**

"What are you kidding me? I can just fly out of here!"

He aimed to fly out but before he could even get past the blue rock walls he flew into some type of invisible barrier.

"What the hell? A barrier?"

He flies back down to the ground.

"Great. Just perfect!"

He began walking mumbling something to himself not noticing where he was going.

"Hey were am I?"

He had been standing on a pillar surrounded by depths and depths of darkness.

"Well...how nice."

**Finn's path**

Finn had had no problems with his path actually it was pretty boring.

"Wow I'm getting pretty tired. YAWN. Why am I so tired?"

He began feeling drowsy but yet he had no idea why.

"Hey what the?"

Finn saw head the the path had entered into a pit that had very thin pilers branching out of it and from the sides.

"Well only one way across."

He jumped making i to the first pillar with ease. But he felt a slight tilt when landing. The pillar began tilting towards the right. Finn jumped off the pillar landing on one that branched from the sides of the pit. But the pillar began to fall out and he jumped once more catching on to the edge of it.

"Man what else could make this more worse then it already is?"

He climbed onto the pillar relaxing himself now that he was safe. Or so he thought. He continued to jump pillar to pillar feeling himself being exhausted even more as he continued.

"Man it's like it never ends."

"That's because it doesn't."

"What?"

Three arrows had through Finn's clothes pinning jim to a pillar unable to move.

"Hey! Where are you?"

"Right here."

The figure that had attacked Finn appeared floating above the pillar. The figure wore a black hood and carried a metal bow.

"Raven!"

"The one and only. I'd like to stay and chat but I have other means to attend to. So I'll let the Duskerknights take care of you."

"Duskerknights? What are Duskerknight?"

"You'll find out soon."

He then simply touched the pillars with his finger causing the pillar to fall into the dark abyss along with Finn.

**...**

Finn awoke feeling his head as he stood up looking around noticing dark blue metal bars were on his right confounding him in this small...prison?

"Hey" he said with his head hurting "where am I?"

"You're a prisoner."

A black glowing rock like figure wearing polished silver armor carrying a dark blue axe approached Finn's bars.

"Prisoner? What did I even do?"

"You were trespassing on the Eclipse Kingdoms sacred grounds. And Now by orders of the king you're our prisoner."

"Come on man you got to let me out!"

"Play with your sword or something you can't do anything to escape anyway."

Finn had started to get angry. He picked up his sword and swung wildly at the bars.

"Let me out! I've got something important to do!"

The guard reached into Finn's cell grabbing by the neck.

"Listen up kid! I don't care if you need to go screw your girlfriend or whatever you're our prisoner for life! So get used to it!"

He then throw Finn causing him to fall to the ground.

"Know your place in life kid. Your nothing."

Finn stood up with his back turned to the guard and he laughed evilly (strange anyone).

"Why you laughing kid?"

"Oh it's what you said. You know about 'knowing your place in life.' It's all a load of crap to me."

"What did you just say!"

"I said it's a load of crap to me! If it wasn't for the fact that I was un-conches I would have been able to kill all of so easy. So if I was you I'd shut your mouth before I turn you into a pile of rubble."

This was so unlike Finn what had came over him.

"What! Do you realize that I can kill you right here and right now!"

"Then why don't you?" He said in a cold hearted voice.

"Very well then."

The guard had unlocked the and immediately Finn turned his head giving the guard that 'now you die' look. The guard swung his axe aiming for his neck. Finn intercepted the axe with his sword smiling evilly at him.

"Got you now."

Finn jumped over the guard bashing his sword's handle to the back of the head of the guard causing rubble to fall out.

"AH! Why you-"

Finn then kicked the guard against the wall and use his sword to slice off his arms and held his sword at his neck.

"Know your place in life...and die."

He then slammed his sword at the guards neck decapitating his head and making his body fall to the ground.

"You can talk a big game but when it comes right to it your nothing and that is why everyone here will soon join you within the depths of the Nightosphere."

**Back to Adam**

Adam manage to find his way back on his path. Or rather he would have if there was a path to walk on. The path had been destroyed do to reasons unknown and he had been wall jumping off the walls of the labyrinth.

"Man what the hell this sucks!"

He jumped once more grabbing on to the ledge and climbing on to the cliff like things surface.

"Glob I hate climbing!"

He laid on the floor needing to rest his muscles 'cause after all despite his amazing magic powers he was human only just with magical powers.

"Okay." He jumped back up to his feet making a light blue aura form around his hands and feet. "Time to get back to wall jump and running."

He then leaped at the wall that was across him holding on to it and began running across the wall on all fours.

**To Basilisx someone other then Finn and Adam**

The path that he had taken was filled with powerful waves and strong blowing gale winds. The winds blew him back and forth slamming him into the wall and if it wasn't that the waves had took him under the water trying to drown him. He manage to hold on to the walls keeping himself from being blown away.

"Crap! How the hell am I going to be able to get out of here?"

The wind blew down on him causing him to loose his grip and fall into the water.

_Enough!_

He then released an electrical discharge blowing away any and all water that had surrounded him. The discharge wrapped him in a blue electric ball that had black electricity swirling around on the inside.

"Well this should help me out."

**Back to Finn**

He had laid out every single Duskerknight, prisoner and animal that was there. He had no regards for their lives they were just in his way and to him with there is something in the way it must be eliminated no matter who they are.

He had destroyed the entire kingdom making his way to the king's castle killing any and all guards that had blocked the entrance. He kicked open the doors with hate filling him.

"KING!"

The king looked up at the entrance seeing the human. The king was a dark blue rock creature. His hair (it's not real it's rock) was stone gray in the back it reached his shoulders and in the front it covered his forehead. His entire body was clad in polished black armor from his chest to his toes nothing but armor.

"What is the meaning of this urchin!"

"The meaning of this? I'll tell you. You had me locked up for no reason! And now, I'm gonna kill you."

"Guards!"

A swarm of elite guards came into the throne room and surrounded Finn.

"Kill this foolish fool!"

"I'll show you who's the fool."

Finn the drew his sword as the guards came at him. He swung and to their surprise the blade did not break and they were cut open. Finn jab, slashed, and decapitated at all the guards killing them all in only a matter of moments and was now facing the king who feared the teen's ability to be able to kill his stone soldiers.

"So king," he said cold hearted and evil as ever "I just took out every single living thing in this damn kingdom and all that remans is you. So I'll give you the option to live if you tell me how to get out of this damn place you call a kingdom."

"I-I will not be intimidated by some peasant boy scum. Do you realize what would happen if you were to kill me?"

"I really don't give a damn. 'Cause if you don't tell me how to get back to Eclipse Canyon then you'll be in my way, and people get in my way I don't hesitate in killing them." He then sprinted towards him holding his blade to his neck. "Now tell before I smash your skull into thousands of pebbles!"

"Ok. At the roof if the castle is the entrance back into the Canyon. It will take to the center of the Canyon."

He then removed the blade from his neck he turned his back on him and walked away. The king slowly picked up a spear at one of his fallen soldiers and aimed to throw it at Finn, however Finn decided else wise. Before leaving he throw his sword at the king and it pierced right through the king stone forehead crashing him into the wall as Finn approached picking up a steel hammer that the kings stone solider had once carried.

"As much as I would love to leave you hanging I need my sword back. Tell your people I said "hi" when you find them all."

He then swung the hammer at full force smashing the king's head and smashing right through the wall. He then released the hammer and took out his blade leaving the castle with a evil smirk on face.

**What the hell has gotten into Finn can anyone find out? Review.**

**L-ater**


	6. Through the Canyon and Into the Forest

**Authors Notes: Who here saw the new Adventure Time episode. I did and I did not see that coming at the end and neither did Jake XD. Anyway on with the chapter! I own nothing except the things I've created.**

Chapter 6: Through The Canyon and Into to Forest

_Like a coin there are two sides to a person. Only one can be controlled the other shall run wild. DubbleDuelSword_

**Finn once more**

Finn had been scaling the tower walls climbing up towards the top of the castle. He reached the top looking down upon the destroyed he smiled completely satisfied by his own doings. He looked up seeing a hole in the stone ceiling with moonlight shining down.

"Well. This shouldn't be hard."

The then sliced off a part of the tower atop of the tower as it fell down on the roof floor. He then climbed up on top it an jabbed his sword into it. He then jumped onto the blade shooting him self off it and grabbing the blade flying towards the hole. He then flew out landing on the blue rock surface as he looked around. The area was perfectly clear no one and nothing other than blue rocks were in sight.

"This must be the Canyon clearing. The exit shouldn't be far."

He then took a step forward but stopped. Something was happening to him, he dropped his sword placing his hands on his head and shouting in agony. He fell to his knees still shouting until he fell over and blacked out.

**Going to Adam**

Adam had finally found a path and no longer needed to continue wall run and jump to avoid a bottomless pit.

"I (pant pant) hate (pant) this (pant) place!"

He laid on the floor looking up at the sky seeing the many stars and stuff in the sky.

"Well I need to get moving."

He then got up continuing to walk the swerving path not paying attention to where he was going. The moon had shined down upon him acting as his light in the dark and exhausting path.

"Man! When will it end!"

He had then bumped into someone causing him to fall.

"Hey watch where your going!"

"What are you talking about?" Said the feminine voice turning around to see Adam. "I wasn't even going anywhere-Adam?"

Adam looked up seeing who was talking to him. Before he even did he noticed the orange glow that she at created and has he looked up he felt pretty not noticing that at all.

"Oh, hey Seraphina. What brings you here?"

"I don't know the path."

"Well that makes sense. So how was your path?"

"One word...traps."

"Well my path basically had no path I was running on wall for crying out loud!"

"Well seeing as thou our paths cross into one I'm sure everyone else's does too."

"Well then let's get walkin'."

**Back to Finn**

His eyes opened he awoken in the bed of a hotel room. He looked around no one was in sight all he could remember was seeing Raven and then falling down the pit and everything went black. He got up from the bed noticing that his clothes were still but he didn't feel right he felt weird. One could say 'It's just puberty' but he didn't feel like himself he felt...evil. He left the room trying to figure why the mystery man brought him here.

"Okay guy, why'd you bring me here this time?"

He walked down the swerving hallway coming up upon a metal door. He opened it with cation, twisting the knob 'til he heard a click and pulled the door open. He entered the room it was very spacious with no furniture or nothing as if it was a sparing room. As he took a few more steps into the room the door slammed shut and disappeared. He turned and ran to where the door once was and banged his fist on the wall where the door used to be.

"Come on man this isn't funny!"

He stopped his pointless banging and shouting. This wasn't the mystery man's doing. Someone else was behind this but who. Finn had drop to the floor his back leaning on the wall as he thought.

"What's going on here?"

"Yes. What is going on here."

Finn jumped up turning his head and body in every corner of the room searching for the origin of that voice.

"Who said that?"

"You did."

At that moment Finn had felt that evil presence once more. He fell to his knees hold his hands on his head. Something over came him, something evil was happening to him. His mind was in some type of cosmic conflict with his subconscious or something.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"I told me. I am you. But if I don't believe yourself I shall show you."

Finn saw his shadow grow taller and it detached from him and had begun rising up from the ground manifesting into a body. Finn had looked up unable to believe what he was seeing he was looking at a dark version of himself.

"What the-"

Finn had been cut of from a kick to the side of the head from his shadow sending him crashing in a wall leaving his imprint on the wall as he fell to the floor.

"What's wrong me? Don't you recognize yourself."

"Y-you're not me." Finn had said weakly while trying to get back up to his feet.

"Hahaha. Don't make yourself laugh. Of course I'm you. I'm just a better you a more stronger, charming, and eviler Finn."

"What are you talking about." Said Finn now standing on his feet. "I'm not evil. I'm a hero!"

"You still believe that nonsense of being a hero. You still don't get it do you? No matter how much good you do no matter how much evil we may have slain there will always be a hint of evil within you and that's me."

"Then I'll just have to kill you."

"Think before you act me." The shadow Finn said smiling showing his rather sharp teeth. "I told us that there is always going to be evil within you which is me and that there is good within me which is you. We are yin and yang, light and darkness, good and evil. Killing me will result in the death of you. One can not live without the other. You see one can only suppress the other until the other takes over. You might be good now but wait for the right time to come and I shall strike and you shall fall into darkness."

"Shut up! Stop trying to put that crap in my head! I'm a pure hearted hero! You are nothing like me! You don't know anything about me!"

"But I do, 'cause I am you. Or have we forgotten? Just ask me anything and I'll answer it."

Finn thought for a moment he had to think of a series of questions that only he could answer. After about a good minute he knew what he wanted to ask him.

"Alright I'm going to ask you some questions. Answer one wrong and I'll kill you."

"Very well then me. Shoot."

"Why do I help people who are in need?"

"Because when we were a baby you went boom boom on a leaf, fell in it and no one came to help us."

"What's my best weapon to use?"

"A sword."

"Who was the first person I fell in love with?"

"Flame Princess. Unless you count that whole puppy love ordeal with Princess Bubblegum real love. 'Cause we both know she would never truly love us."

Finn looked at him with anger. He was right but he wasn't going to accept that he was actually him.

"What's my favorite food?"

"Meatloaf."

"Who was my real father?"

"Adan."

"What are some of my fears!"

"The ocean, the Lich, clowns, that weird thing from when Jake had pranked you hardcore three years ago, and more recently Gearhead."

Finn couldn't believe it, this guy answered all his questions. But he couldn't believe that he had an evil side to him it was impossible.

"What is it that I want to ask Seraphina when all this is finally over?"

"Her hand in marriage."

"Grrrrrrrrrrr! What happened when me and Jake hid in Marceline's closet three years ago!"

"Jake asked us to scope the seen and you went to check the bathroom and saw Marcy naked."

"What's my number one fear?"

"Losing Fp forever. And number two...is becoming evil."

No matter how much he didn't want to admit it this guy knew everything about him. But Finn decided to ask him a question that not even both of them would know the true answer.

"How did my father die?"

"That foolish man killed himself trying to defeat Gearhead."

"WRONG ANSWER!"

Finn had drawn the Valor from his back pointing it at the shadow him.

"Gearhead had killed him! Now take back what you said!"

"I speak the truth. He had no choice but to give up his life if he wished to seal up Gearhead. But if it's a fight you want" he then opened up his right hand and darkness began bubbling around his hand and formed a shadow version of the Valor "then it's a fight you'll get."

Finn had charged after him and swung his blade at the shadow him who had jumped up and landed on the blade and kicked Finn in the side of his head and caused him to fall back in pain. Finn had quickly recovered and continued to attack him only for him o dodge every move from Finn and landing blows and cuts on Finn. Finn had attempted one more swing with his sword only for his shadow to dodge it completely and punched Finn dead in the gut causing him to cough out blood and followed with a shot with his sword handle to the forehead of Finn causing blood to flow freely as Finn laid on the ground unable to move.

"You can't defeat me Finn." He said slowly walking towards the fallen hero. "I have slowly begun taking over your body this is why you can't beat me. I over power you."

He grabbed Finn by his throat picking him up of the ground has he had begun to choke him causing Finn to gasp desperately for air.

"And soon once I've taken over your body I will make all but one of your fears come true. Because that one fear I want you to witness it for yourself. The day that Flame Princess leaves you forever."

Finn had heard enough from him he manage to kick him in the gut making all the air come out of him causing him to release his hold on Finn as he clutched his stomach. Finn had then picked up his sword and begun slashing and jabbing away at his shadow ending his combo with a swift kick to the jaw sending him crashing into a wall as he slid down it sitting on the floor with his hair covering his face.

"NO! I won't let ANY of that stuff to happen!"

He rushed over to him kneeing his skull into the wall and held his sword over the downed shadow's head.

"Cause I'm ending you!"

"Then do it." He said as if nothing ever happened to him. "Go on kill me. Oh wait you can't cause your too weak. I told you what would happen if you were to kill me you would be killing yourself. So go on end me and make all the ones who ever loved you suffer at your suicide." He looked up at Finn with his red eyes as he saw the angry expression on the hero's face. "So go on. End us."

"You sick twisted bastard!" Finn had slammed his sword deep into the wall right above this shadows head as he bent down looking into his demonic red eyes. "You would want that wouldn't you! You want me to kill don't you!"

"Yes! So what's stopping you? Huh coward! Scared of death? 'Cause I sure as hell AM NOT! SO FINISH ME OFF!"

"No."

Finn had pulled his sword from out of the wall and walked away from his shadow.

"We are quite smart aren't we. You know this won't be the last time you will see me."

The metal door had reappeared in front of Finn and he placed his hand on the knob.

"Then I'll be waiting."

Finn had opened the door exiting the room making the door disappear without a trace of the room he once was in.

"Is there really evil within me?"

"Unfortunately there is."

Finn had turned around seeing the mystery man once again.

"You! Why didn't you help me?"

"As much as I wanted to I couldn't this was your fight with yourself. I know you don't want to hear this but you must. No one is pure everyone has good and evil within them. But you must learn to tame that evil. It is the only way to defeat it. Now, leave."

He snapped his fingers creating a light that had blinded Finn.

**Finn awakens**

Finn's eyes slowly began to open everything to him was a blur. He had sat up rubbing his head, groaning in pain feeling like he had gotten run over by a train.

"Ah. Where am I?"

Finn looked around his surroundings noticing that he was actually sitting on blue grass.

"What the? I swear I was in the canyon."

"Well look who decided to wake up."

Finn turned his attention to the voice seeing Basilisx laying on the grass.

"Basilisx? What are you-how did we-where is everyone?"

"Let's see: Adam's sleeping, Rosa's sleeping, Seraphina's sleeping, I'm awake, and you just woke up. All the paths make in the canyon all connected at some point I forgot when thou. Anyway some where towards the end we found you out cold laying on the ground so I unfortunately was left with the task to carry your unconscious body to our next destination, Shadow Forest."

"And how many more places do we need to go pass before we reach Moonlight Tower?"

"Just this last place. Anything else you care to ask Sir Questions A Lot?"

"Yeah. Have you felt different in any way? You know like as if there was an eviler side to you that you didn't know about."

He sighs looking down at the blue grass, not making eye contact with Finn.

"I don't really now Finn. I've dealt with this before when I first became a half vampire. I always wanted to do got but another side of me wanted to kill everything. But you might be feeling this way 'cause of the darker atmosphere that you're not used to. But when we return to Ooo I'm sure that you'll feel better."

"Wow man. When did you become so wise and stuff?"

"From my master. He thought me all this stuff about not letting things get you down and to never give into your inner demons."

"Wow. Benjamin must be a really wise guy."

"Like he told me; you learn a lot from being alive for thousands for years. But I think you should sleep you're going to need all the rest you can get."

"Oh right. Well I'm going back to sleep."

Finn had laid back down he still felt very uneasy about himself. About what his shadow said to him back in the spiritual plane the memory of him had come back to him.

_'And soon once I've taking over your body I will make all but one of your fears come true. Because that one fear I want you to witness it for yourself. The day that Flame Princess leaves you forever.'_

He tried to forget about it but how could he. He looked exactly like him he had over powered him at one point. Could there actually be an evil side to him?

_No that's impossible!_

He denied it. There was no way how he was going to except it nothing was going to make him believe it. He's done nothing but good his entire life how can three months making him become evil? Perhaps the boy just needed some sleep. He closed his eyes wanting to have a blissful slumber instead of being sent to the spiritual plain. But that's not his decision to make.

**Back to his dreams**

He opened his eyes seeing that he was in the main foyer of the spirit hotel.

"Come on man! Twice in one day that's so not fair!"

"Sorry Finn but life isn't fair."

Finn turned towards the fountain seeing the mystery man. He still wore the white jacket with the orange flame design and he had a blue sword on his back as if it had been bathed in the midnight sky itself looking much like the demon blooded sword Finn once used except the sword had a crescent golden moon for where the cross would be on the demon blooded sword.

"Really man! You brought me here twice in one day! What the hell!"

"I don't know what you are talking about Finn. You brought yourself to the spirit plain the first time. That is the other you."

"The other me?"

_'I'm just a better you, a more stronger, charming, and eviler Finn.'_

The memory of his shadow came back to him, remembering everything that he said.

"Oh the other me."

"Yes. But I must tell you something important."

"What would that be?"

"As you saw there is an evil and there is in your friends. I have no idea how this happened but you can they can be calmed. Anger is what makes them to become evil. Yet I have no idea how to defeat that evil. This is a paradox to me. Tell me Finn do you know anything that could make such a thing happen."

"No not really."

"Hmm. Well then not much I'm going to be able to do then. Now then awaken!"

He clapped his hands blowing Finn away.

**He awakens once more**

"Sup Finn."

Finn sat up looking behind him seeing Adam.

"Hey Adam where is everyone?"

"My guess...in that forest."

He had pointed to a forest entrance that was out in the distance.

"If they are in there...then what are you doing here?"

"Getting you man. I told them to go one ahead while I stayed here to get you."

"Oh. Then lets go!"

**Um this is actually the half way mark for when they are in Darkside. Also unfortunately there won't be much updating since I'm going to be staring school in September. I know, it sucks. So I am going to try to update all current fics that I am working on before school starts and I might start one of my crossovers. Not saying which. So review.**

**L-ater**


	7. Leaving Darkside and Oh No

**Authors Notes: Sorry for the delays but I'm back and as for updates expect them on weekends. But enough about me on with the story. And as you know I own nothing but the things I've created but who knows maybe one day.**

Chapter 7: Leaving Darkside and Oh-No.

_Time can heal all wounds. But even the greatest of scarings time can not heal. DubbleDuelSword._

Finn and Adam entered the forest seeing the black trees as well as the blue leafs that flew in the air from the breeze that was being blown. This seemed like such a peaceful place nothing bad could happen right?

"How far are we from everyone else?"

"Pretty far. But the tower shouldn't be to far."

"Hey Adam can I ask you something?"

"Have you been feeling I don't know strange as of late?"

Adam had stopped walking but didn't turn to face Finn. "What are you talking about?" He said in a cold voice.

"You know like different like your not yourself."

"If you're implying that someone or something is controlling me or that I'm a completely different person then you're wrong. I'm perfectly fine. Now shut your mouth and continue walking before I have to drag your unconscious body across this damn forest!"

Finn then drew his sword pointing it at the back of Adam's had. "What is this some kind of trap? Who are you!?"

Adam then turned to face Finn seeing the sword that was just inches away from him.

"You dare draw your sword against a friend?"

"Your not Adam!"

He sighed. "How dumb are you to not see your own friend Finn? But if you choose to believe that I'm not your friend..." His hands lit up with blue fire that soon surrounded his entire body creating armor made of magical fire. "Then I'll just have to knock you out."

Finn ran towards him swinging his sword at Adam's body. But the blade stopped, a fire arm from Adam's armor extended out grabbing hold of the blade.

"Big mistake."

The arm then pulled the blade back bringing Finn forward. Adam then leaned forward elbowing Finn directly in the chest easily sending him crashing him though a tree. Adam then summoned all his armor to his arms. He then extended his arm out turning his hand upside down as a small smirk came across his. But soon grew serious as his hand fired a volley of blue fireballs at Finn and followed up with a blast from both arms using all the fire leaving a roaring fire in the process.

The fire soon subsided revealing a burned Finn. His entire body was burned along with his clothes. He laid on the floor his eyes tightly closed, his mouth was slightly opened, and sword was in the palm of his open hand. Adam slowly walked over to the boy looking at him to see if he truly was unconscious. He felt something within him he soon placed his hand on his head groaning in pain and soon released it and blinked multiple times as if he just woke up.

"W-where am I?"

He looked around his surroundings noticing the darkened areas of the forest and soon noticing Finn.

"Finn!" He went over to him noticing the sever burn marks on his body. "Man. Who the hell did this? And were was I when this happened? Hmm. Something strange is going on."

**...**

"Hey! Zombie king!"

"What is it that you want urchin!"

"Calm down just came to see if the surprise is ready."

"Of course it is! Do you not realize how long it's been!"

"Of course I do... but they don't. Which is going to make this all the more better."

"Yes but there are those two who escaped."

"Those two. They're nothing. They lived cause others sacrificed themselves only delaying their deaths." A black portal then opened. "I'll be back with their lifeless bodies. In the mean time it's time to raise more hell. You know what to do."

"Yes. It will be all the more easier once he finds out his heir is dead."

"Just hurry up and do it we haven't much time before they return."

**...**

Hours later back in Darkside our heros were outside the entrance to the tower. Finn had recovered from his burns thanks to Adams healing magic. All that remains is finding Benjamin and getting out of Darkside.

"So this is the place?" Adam asked pointing his thumb at the tower door.

"Yeah this is it. Never thought I'd be returning here." Basilisx said placing his hand on the metal door.

"Why would you say that?" Rosa asked. "Did something happen here?"

"I'd rather not talk about it. Lets just find Ben and get out of here."

Basilisx then pushed on the door opening it revealing the dark first floor of the ominous tower.

"Wow this place is dark."

"No kidding. How long as this tower been here?"

"Centuries. Possibly before the Mushroom War."

"Before the Mushroom War? Would that mean my dad might know about this place?" Finn asked.

"Probably not. I remember hearing a legend that this place was created by a dark god of some sort. But that's just a legend."

He then shot up a strand of electricity towards the ceiling hitting a chandelier that lit up the entire room. The room was quite large, it had a staircase that led up to the higher floors of the tower north of the entrance. Not much else of interest other than a large stone statue of a deity of some sort. The statue looked to have some type of armor on his body, stone jeans if possible, boots, and had these markings on his face, and had long hair. But the most noticeable thing was that it was covered in blood of all different shades.

"What is that?" Asked Finn stepping closer to the statue.

"That's Razor. The first ever vampire. His statue is used during the ritual for one to become apart of the vampire clan. It's drenched in the blood of thousands of other vampires as well as my own. A vampire is hung over the statue as their body is cut open. The blood then drips on the statue to see if they truly belong to the vampire clan. If they are they join the ranks."

"And if they aren't?"

Basilisx pointed up. Finn looked and saw many hanging bodies of men, women, boys, and girls all have the blood come right out of them as was their death.

"That's horrible."

"Not it was their punishment for thinking that they could be one of us. They brought it upon themselves. Now let's go if anything Ben should be on the top floor."

Basilisx took his leave soon followed by everyone else who had disturbed looks on their faces from hearing what Basilisx just said and showed them.

They went up the stairs entering room after room to reach the top. As they went up it became much darker and Basilisx grew more distant. From every floor past the twentieth skeletons of fallen vampires were seen some being stabbed onto the wall while others sat on the floor covered in spider webs. This place seemed so ominous it was like they were being watched by something. Eventually the reached the second to last floor. It was a wooden hallway completely drenched in darkness, if it wasn't for Seraphina being a fire elemental they wouldn't be able to see. Basilisx took the first step and a loud rumble was heard from the room above.

"Guys. Stay here."

"No way!" Finn shouted about to run ahead but was stopped by Basilisx unsheathing his sword.

"I'm telling you to stay here 'cause what ever is on the floor above can easily make this hallway capsize."

He then grew his wings out and flew towards the opposite end of the hallway heading up the stairs to the last room. As he entered he saw a gigantic black creature that appeared to be fighting a wolf. The wolf had sharp dark blue fur, and strands of red fur on its forehead. The beast also had a black sword on its back that had the silver handle of a dragon. The beast fired purple shots of energy at the creature baring its fangs but not wolf fangs. Vampire fangs. Basilisx was took-en back by this. _A half-breed but I thought that I was the only existing half-breed alive!_ Basilisx then entered the room seeing that it was completely made of white bricks. He didn't have time to to admire it at the moment 'cause the colossal monster was standing over him. The creature looked to be made of shadow, it had a red crystal like eye, sharp teeth, and had tentacle like arms coming out from the sides of it. The monster slammed its arms down at Basilisx and easily cut them in half however the monster easily regenerated its limbs back looking even more stronger.

"Great! This thing can regenerate itself!"

Has he complained the creature turned swinging its tall that was completely unaware to Basilisx. Right before the tall was able to make contact with Basilisx the wolf came to Basilisx's side sinking its teeth into the monster's tall and managed to throw the creature to the other side of the room.

"Pay attention Basilisx!" The wolf barked at him in a deep voice.

"How do you-"

"Fly!"

Basilisx turned back to the monster seeing that it swung its tall once more. He flew up avoiding its attack as the wolf grew shadow black wings of his own flying up with Basilisx. The wolf then grabbed his sword's handle by the mouth (what else would he use. his paws?) and flew towards to creature slashing away at its limbs and torso. Basilisx joined in too shooting lightning at the creature's eye while hacking away at the monster's head. The monster then let out a gigantic roar like scream causing the entire tower to shake. The monster then grew out more limbs replacing the once it had lost and easily swatted away Basilisx like he was a bug. Basilisx crashed into the wall leaving his indent along with a hole and cracks surrounding it. The monster then went to smash the wolf into the ground but the wolf jumped up landing on the creature's fist and ran up the monster's arm with lightning speed. It leaped off mid-way up the arm towards its eye and impaled its cornea with its sword causing the eye to shader. The monster began to flail like crazy and the wolf jumped off it towards Basilisx.

"Basilisx! Fire an Electro Orb at where it's eye used to be!"

Basilisx then got out of the wall and charged up a white ball of electricity and fired it at the beast brightening it up causing it to explode into oblivion leaving no trace. Basilisx then flew down to to the looking at him.

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?"

"I'm not surprised that you don't know who I am considering you've never seen me like this."

The wolf then grabbed hold of his sword tossing it up and jumping up after it. The sword then slammed into the ground and he landed on the handle creating a blinding white light. Basilisx shielded his eyes to cover the blinding glare. The glare faded away and Basilisx couldn't believe who he was seeing. The wolf had transformed into a man who was kneeling down with a hand on the sword. The man wore a dark blue jean jacket with the sleeves torn out and had a black inner shirt that had bronze chains as a design with pure red eyes hiding behind the chains and had a black wire neckless that had a clear blue-green crystal hanging from it. He had torn dark blue jeans with a chain hanging out from the belt waist and had no shoes on. The man had rather pointy ears short silk hair that reached past his shoulders and could cover his face. (by the way he has a tan) Basilisx realized who he was.

"Master? Is that you?"

The man then stood up revealing his red eyes smiled showing his sharp vampire fangs.

"It's been a long time hasn't it Basilisx?"

"Y-y-your a half-breed?"

"Yes it's something I've kept a secret for a long time. You didn't come here alone did you?"

"No."

"Well then let's go back to your friends. Shall we."

**...**

Benjamin had joined the group as they all went back to Midnight city getting themselves ready to head back to Ooo.

"Umm Benjamin?" Finn said

"Yeah."

"You do have that compass thingy right?"

"Yeah here."

He reached into his pocket taking out an onyx compass presenting it to Finn. The compass had a polished clear diamond glass which covered the inside. The inside had a golden needle that wasn't moving and was surrounded by strange black symbols that were of no language ever heard of floating on the inside.

"What the?! What is this stuff?! Is it busted or something?!"

"It's the hero's language. Your father created it I don't even know it. I remember him telling me that he left a journal somewhere in Ooo about his experience in the Mushroom War and has the entire translation for the compass."

"I know where it is!"

"You do? Alright then let's go."

Adam then summons a portal to return to Ooo and they all jump in.

The portal then reopens outside of the tree house and everyone is spat out of the portal.

"It feels good to be back!" Adam exclaimed making a grass angle but he noticed something. "Hey who turned out the sun?"

The sky was completely covered in dark storm clouds as far as the eye can see. The land seemed depressed like it was dying. The whole area was silent with a few crow cawing.

"Why does this place now seem dark now?" Basilisx said looking around.

"What happened while we were gone?" Seraphina said looking up at the sky.

Finn also looked around trying to figure out what's going on. "I don' kno-Oh. My. Glob."

Finn had looked at the tree-house in horror and in fear. Seraphina then saw what Finn was staring and gasped in horror placing her hands on her mouth. Everyone else soon turned their attention to the tree-house all with the same expression...fear.

"What the hell?" Basilisx said unable to look away with anger in his voice. "Who did this?"

"This better be a sick joke..right?" Adam said now feeling scared. Something he hasn't felt in a long time.

"I don't believe it." Rosa said feeling her eyes shake in terror.

"What kind of monster would do this?" Benjamin said beginning to feel enraged.

Ropes dangled from the branches as well as towards the entrance something no one would have ever imagined was being seen on this, the darkest day of Ooo. Royalty of all types hung from the from the ropes. Princesses, princes, earls, kings, queens, all were being hung by their throats as blood flowed freely from the lifeless bodies. And across the entrance to the tree-house hung the many friends that Finn and Jake made over the years of adventuring including Princess Bubblegum, Lady Rainicorn, Susan Strong, Jake and Lady's kids, and Marceline. All covered in blood but spots of them weren't covered in blood purposely done. The spots were actually letters that spelled out **Y.O.U.D.I.D.T.H.I.S.**

"SURPRISE!"

**I just want to say if you hate me or anything for what I did at the end of this chapter I would understand that. But this is something that is important to this part and the next part of the trilogy so what's done is done.**

**What the hell has happened in the absents of our heros, who would do such a terrible thing, and what is going through the minds of our heros now? Find out in the next chapter. Review.**

**P.S. To all you who read Interview Time it's back up! Just go to my profile and click on that arrow thing to read the recent chapter 'cause I replaced them all and stuff. Review. Not for Interview Time you send in PMs with that.**

**L-ater**


	8. A Game of Die

**Authors Notes: I got a day off so know you get another update. Yay! All questions will be answered and someone will leave this world. Who's it gonna be? Read and you shall learn the next person's fate. I do not own anything just the trilogy and OC's.**

Chapter 8: A Game of Die

_One must never blame themselves for the things that others say they've done. Once a person truly believes such stuff then they've done something horrible. DubbleDuelSword._

"SURPRISE!"

Everyone quickly looked up look up at the source the voice. At the very top of the tree-house stood Raven. His arms were out stretched and he had a wide evil, pleased smile. Like he was happy with what had happened.

_Is some kind if sick joke to him?! _Finn thought to himself has the evil feeling of hate began to consume his body. _Did he do this?! Is this his "welcome back present" for us?! He thinks the death of all our friends is fun?! He did do this! _"You did this?" Finn said in a low monotone. Something snapped within him, he felt these feelings of something he's always tried to old back. Hate, anger, sorrow, depression, rage, all these feelings filled his being and fueled him. "YOU DID THIS!?"

Link drew the Valor in pure rage and it instantly caught on fire, a blue fire, everyone was took-en back by how easily the sacred sword combusted into flames. All but Raven who continued to smile and slowly clap his hands.

"Congratulations Finn. You know how to read. and here I thought that you didn't."

"SHUT UP YOU BASTARD! YOU SON OF A BITCH! GET DOWN HERE SO I CAN RIP YOU DAMN HEAD OFF AND SMASH YOUR FREAKEN SKULL INTO PIECES!"

"Sounds fun." He said no longer clapping. "But I don't think that's anyway to act to someone who's brought you a welcome back present. And all your friends showed up too."

"Oh I'll act better. ONCE I'VE SHOVED MY SWORD DOWN YOUR DAMN THROAT!"

"Now, now no need to say such things that you'll never be able to deliver."

A fireball was thrown at him he easily tilted his head avoiding it.

"SHUT UP!" Seraphina screamed. "I'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID! I'LL BURN YOU TO DEATH!"

"Now, now. Let's not get ahead of our selves. After all, we don't want Jake to get hurt do we."

Finn's eyes opened wide at the mention of the name Jake. He looked at all the bodies on the tree none of them were Jake.

"Where is he? WHERE'S JAKE?!"

"Right here."

From below the treetop's horizon he pulled up a golden furred potato shape dog. No denying that it was him. He was unconscious, and had multiple cuts, scars, and burns all over his Jake.

_Jake. What hell has this man put you through?_

"Me and Jakey here hang out all the time. I blew up his wife, murdered his kids, I tortured him before that vampire and gum princess showed up, and recently we played a game of die where I easily knocked him out. Isn't that right Jake?"

He forcibly shook his head up and down like he was some kind of puppet. This sickened Finn.

"LET HIM GO YOU SICK FREAK!"

"Oh I will. At the Candy Kingdom that is. If you want to save Jake come to the candy castle Finn, alone. And we will also play a nice game of die. Win and Jake is yours. Don't be late."

A portal appeared behind him and threw Jake over his shoulder holding him by his neck fur and entered it.

"Come on!" Adam shouted. "Let's go kick his ass!"

"No." Finn had said looking down at the ground.

"What?" Seraphina said now confused. "I thought you were going to kill him."

"I am. But you guys stay here. If we all go he's just going to kill Jake on the spot."

"He's right." Benjamin said. "If we all took him one at once he would just kill Jake and run. What's best is that Finn goes to fight him and we stay here and give these bodies a proper burial."

"Right." Basilisx said. He turned to Finn looking at the angered hero. "Bring his head back!"

"Yeah." He then ran off in the direction of the Candy Kingdom.

**...**

He saw the castle in his sights and looked in shook. The cotton candy forest surrounding it had been reduced to ashes the remaining trees were engulfed in flames. The wall surrounding the kingdom had been reduced to rubble and the castle top and inner top parts were blazing with fire and black smoke exploding from it. Finn doubled his speed reaching the kingdom in a matter of seconds. Upon his arrival a gruesome sight laid before his eyes. All the buildings were nothing but candy ash, giant craters were in the ground most filled with some type of acid looking thing and others filled with thousands of dead candy children, fire's were everywhere and the fountain water had been replaced by lava, and the shattered remains of the candy people. Finn had no time to stop and look around the chaos that was once the joyous Candy Kingdom the best thing he could do was avenge their deaths by killing Raven.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh..."

Finn stopped steps away from entering the castle and turned and saw a heavily injured Cinnamon Bun.

"Cinnamon Bun!"

CB wasn't even given a chance to speak. The half-baked pastry was shot in his forehead by a metal arrow and a second later exploded spreading chunks of his sticky body. Finn looked up at castle and saw Raven who had his hood on holding his metal bow in his hands. He looked at Finn while putting away his bow. He took one of his lightsabers activating it and fell back into the window throwing out three heads of the now decapitated Banana Guards. Finn growled in anger and charged into castle. He climbed several floors before appearing in the throne room (yeah I don't know the exact layout of the candy castle) seeing Raven slice the remaining guards into pieces and shot an arrow at the head of Peppermint Butler nailing him the throne chair.

"Boom."

The arrow exploded leaving the throne chair completely obliterated and pieces of flaming red and white peppermint surrounding the chair.

"If you came here earlier you could have saved them." Raven said without turning to face Finn. "You dare call yourself a hero. Ha! You couldn't even help that half-baked profit you call a friend from that explosive arrow."

"Shut up!"

"Well aren't we feeling pissed off. But I suppose you want to kill me for what I've done." He turned to face Finn and pulled off his hood smiling like he was enjoying this. "Then just try. You get the first shot."

Finn wasted no time and charged after him with his blazing sword in hand. Raven quickly sunk into the floor just as Finn swung his sword at him. A portal took him under and he soon reappeared on the other side of the room. He stood up to face Finn and quickly pulled out his two lightsabers giving the hero a cold possessed look. Both men ran at each other meeting in the center of the room colliding sword and saber. Red static was flying ever where as the sword and sabers fought each other. Raven pushed Finn back and came back to him with a jump kick to the gut with enough force to cause Finn to spew some blood. Finn tumbled to the floor and rolled back up being greeted by a kick to the side of the head. Finn crashed into a wall and a loud tremor was had and it shock the entire castle. Raven put away on of his sabers and took out his pistols and shot at Finn. Finn deflected all the shots fired at him and quickly got back up to his feet now bring the sword and saber fight back. Finn slashed at Raven missing him by an inch. He quickly put away his pistols and replaced them with one saber. Both weapons collided and Raven took this opportunity to take out his other saber aiming to cut off Finn's head but only cut his cheek. Finn recoiled, he jumped back placing his hand on his burning cut has he continued to look at Raven in hate. Raven went back on the offensive, swinging his sabers like crazy. Finn and defended from the sabers, quickly clashing them with his sword deflecting them back. Raven then did several backflips increasing the distance between them. He then threw his sabers at Finn making them look like flying red desks of death. One came in low towards Finn's legs, he jumped over them seeing it hover above the ground and into the wall. The other one was aimed at his neck, he deflected it with his sword causing it to spiral into the ceiling. He then ran towards Raven swinging his sword at him. He used his metal bow to defend against the many attacks from Finn. Rage filled the boy and his sword strengthening him and the sword with one blow he broke the bow in two. Raven no longer had anything to defend himself with and was wide open. Finn saw the opening and slashed at his body causing Raven to bend over in pain as blood dripped out of him. Mercy was never an option and vengeance would soon be his. Finn kicked Raven over onto his back and stood over him holding the Valor high above his head. He looked at Raven who had pleading eyes.

_No mercy! No remorse! No forgiveness! VENGEANCE IS MINE!_

"DIE!"

Finn used all his power and jabbed his blade into Raven's body however the stab was not fatal, Finn wanted him to feel every once of pain that was coming towards him for everything that he did. He continued to stab him and blood spread all over the place. Finn could no longer control himself and stabbed the blade into Raven's shoulder and began beating on the his nearly lifeless body.

"DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!"

Finn unleashed all of his fury into killing Raven he became a monster if he knew what he was doing he wouldn't believe what he was doing. A gun shot was heard and Finn snapped back from his bloodlust feeling the blood flow from his cheek. He held his cheek in pain and looked back to see who fired that gun shot. The person was slowly clapping their hands like he just finished watching a show.

"Well now Finn the "hero" you killed me. Congrats."

"Raven?" Finn got up and walked towards Raven, looking at him from the far end of the room and then looked at the one he was fighting. "Two? WHO WAS THIS?!"

"What's wrong "hero"? Are you not satisfied that you avenged your friends? But wait, I'm still alive, So he could that person be that you killed in cold blood? Well "hero" I will show you. But this person's death was brought by your hands."

He snapped his fingers and a murky shadow like mist rose up from the other Raven disappearing in the air revealing the identity of the man Finn killed. Finn looked in horror, his eyes widened and tears fell.

_No. This can't be. It's an illusion. No. NO!_

"Jake?!"

He pulled his sword out of the dog and put his hands on his head and shaking his head in disbelief and slowly backed away.

"No. This isn't real. This isn't real!"

"This is all real. You dare call yourself a hero. What kind of hero comes to save his brother but ends up killing him in cold blood. You are no hero."

"NO!"

He ran towards the bleeding dog and tightly held his lifeless body sobbing uncontrollably.

"I DIDN'T KNOW! I DIDN'T MEAN TO! JAKE! PLEASE! FORGIVE ME! I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW!

He buried his head onto Jake's body as another rumble was made through the entire.

"Seeing as thou you've failed here I might as well tell you what I've done and what has happened. You and the other have been gone for months. With all you gone I've started the revolution in freeing this land from their oppressors. However, with this kingdom I learned something quite interesting. After I easily killed that weakling idiot of a princess I learned a formula that could come quite in handy. A decorpsinator serum. Deciphering the formula was child's play. I learned that it has the power to bring back dead candy people so I simply reversed engineered the formula in a way that would suit my needs. I created a serum that brings back any dead thing as a super powered zombie that will only obey Gearhead, Lich, and my command. And I've equipped each serum with a bomb and spread it out though the entire ground level of this kingdom not to mention it's also surrounding the walls of this castle. Once the bombs go off this castle is coming down. And the best part of all this is that it couldn't have been possible without you. You did this, Finn the killer."

"NO! I DIDN'T! I WOULD NEVER HELP ANYONE KILL INNOCENT PEOPLE! YOU DID THIS RAVEN!

"True I did kill all these half-baked candies, and leave this stupid kingdom in ruins. But" he summoned a portal and turn to face it "I wasn't the one who killed Jake."

He entered the portal leaving Finn in the burning castle. Finn had picked up Jake's lifeless body and began running back to the first floor of the castle, He managed to get out of the kingdom and saw the castle collapse of the castle. The entire kingdom and become engulfed in a green mist cloud.

_Months? But how? And the other kingdoms, what's happened to them? Why wasn't I here! I could have stopped this! This-this is my fault. They all died because I wasn't here. And Jake...he died because...of ...me..._

"Jake..." The fallen hero placed his dog friend on the ground he couldn't even look at what he had did. This was something far worse than any evil could have to him. He did this to himself, he can't forgive himself for this. "I'm sorry." He walked away. The possible grief he would face if he was to bury Jake. Jake's death was brought by his hands but a grave wouldn't. What kind of person would he be, what kind of person is he?

_"You still believe that nonsense of being a hero. You still don't get it do you? No matter how mush good you do, no matter how mush evil we may have slain, there will always be a hint of evil within you and that's me."_

The thoughts of his shadow raced though his mind like a wild-fire.

_"You might be good now but wait for the right time to come and I shall strike and you shall fall into darkness."_

Could it be that his shadow as begun to take over? He never thought that this would happen, no one thought that this was possible. But what could he do to restore Ooo to how it was. He took out his compass seeing that the needle was spinning lest and right and now was emerald-green and the black symbols were now gold and were circling the needle and under them was a pool of lava.

"I guess the best thing is to find that journal and get those pieces of map to get the Cosmic Shield."

He gripped the compass tighter and made a weak smile. He ran towards the direction of the tree-house. If anything he was ready for the things that were waiting for him. Especially Lich and Gearhead.

**Well the journey for the four map pieces has begun where will the road take our heros, what has happened to the of kingdoms, and what will Adan's journal hold? Find out some other time I'm gonna work on OWE.**

**L-ater**


	9. Map Piece One: Journal Discovery

**Authors Notes: Before you read this story I want to say something about one of my OC's, Raven. Now I never knew this but I basically made a reference out of him to The Star Wars Knight of the Old Republic game. I never knew that until Khaos The Elder and Dragonbornmatt asked if Raven was based on Revan. I thought it was really funny. Alright on with the story. And of course I don't own AT or anything else only the story. Do I even need to continue saying that.**

Chapter 9: Map Piece One: Journal Discovery

_A picture can say a thousand words but a book can tell a life story. DubbleDuelSword_

Finn had returned to the tree-house seeing that the bodies were taken down and buried in the ground.

"Hey Finn!" Adan shouted. "Say where's Jake?" Finn marly looked down at the ground not saying a word. "Oh." Adan realized what might have happened to Jake and it might be best to drop the whole conversation.

"I think it's best if we got some rest." Benjamin said. "It's been a rough return for you guys."

"Yeah."

**Later during the night**

The night was extremely quite, so peaceful. Benjamin slept in the treasure room, Basilisx and Rosa slept on the couch in the den/kitchen area, and Adan slept in the boat completely passed out. In the bedroom Finn and Seraphina slept however Finn was stirring in his sleep as if he was having a nightmare.

**In his dreams**

Finn realized that he was back in the spiritual plane as he walked down the winding corridor ending up at the steel metal door. His hand was trembling as he placed it on the knob. He felt that familiar evil feeling in his chest and quickly took his hand off the knob. His eyes were wide open and sweet began trickling down his forehead.

_He brought me here. What does he want? Probably wants me to open this door for him. There's no way I'm gonna do that!_

Finn turned his back on the door as he was about to take his first step he heard the familiar shout of a friend.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Jake!?"

Finn quickly turned back around and pushed the door open. "Jake where are you!?" He looked around the room noticing that it had changed from before. The walls were no longer there, they were replaced with black metal bars and behind them was a mystic blue fire. Finn continued to search the room yet found nothing.

"Wow. You truly think that he's alive? You killed him with our own blade fool!"

Finn looked up seeing his shadow hang from the ceiling with his legs holding onto the bar as he looked down at Finn.

"I thought you were better than this then that. Or perhaps, I'm already taking over your body."

"No! Your not!"

"I'm not uh?" Finn's shadow then fell from the ceiling landing perfectly on his feet. "Then you must have been in control of what you were doing back at the Candy Kingdom. Cause if anything my rage took over and fueled you which led to Jake's death. Unless, you knew what you were doing."

"Shut up! I didn't know it was him!"

"Sure you didn't but what you have yet to realize is that I've already started to take over your body."

"Stop talking crap!"

Finn pulled out the Valor and charged at his shadow swinging his blade at him. He bent backwards avoiding the blade and punched Finn in the gut knocking all the wind out of him as well as making him cough up blood.

"Hurts doesn't it? That's because my power is much stronger than yours." He turned around and slowly walked away. "While your here I can easily beat you to a pulp. Not only that but I can now hurt you without even touching you."

"What are you talking about?"

"This!"

Finn's shadow punched himself in the face causing himself pain but some how making Finn toss to the left and lay on the floor.

"How did you do that?" Finn said as he lifted himself off the ground feeling the bruise on his face.

"Our subconscious minds are becoming one. However my mind is much stronger than yours and so I can easily cause you much more pain then you can imagine."

The shadow then stretched arm out making one of the metal bars radlie until it lunged out towards him with him catching it in his hand.

"Alright me, shall we play a game?"

The shadow then swung the metal pole at Finn knocking him in the head creating the vibrating metal sound as Finn tumbled all over the floor.

"Come now me surely we are better then this. No? Then suffer!"

The shadow then slammed the pole down hard on Finn and then brought it under Finn's chin swinging it up knocking Finn up into the air. He then began turning and swinging the pole around himself and soon grabbed it by the end and swung it full force at Finn's side knocking him into the metal pole barrier. As he slid down the shadow looked at Finn smiling so evilly at him.

"Is this all the fallen hero can muster? Ah if only your will power was this weak then I would have completely taken over your body. No matter, I'll just continue punishing you."

The shadow then released the pole and placed his right hand on the right side of his face and slid it down until his ring, index, and middle finger met his eye. He then placed his index and ring finger on the bottom eye lid and stretched it down so that his middle finger was in direct alignment with his eye.

"You know Finn, this is going to hurt you a hell lot more than it's going to hurt me."

He then pushed his middle finger onto his eye pushing it back with as much force possible causing blood to flow from the eye socket. Finn began screaming in pain clutching his right eye with both hands to try to stop the blood from flowing, but it continued. The shadow began laughing like a mad man as he continued to apply more pressure to his own eye.

"Yes! Suffer! Suffer like I have!"

"AAAHHH! PLEASE! STOP IT!"

"Never! Never! I want you to feel all the pain and suffering that you've suppressed over the years! This is nothing to me! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**...**

Finn instantly woke up sweat covered his face and he panted like an animal. His eyes were wide open and gave off that thousand yard stare that an animal would have when a car's head lights were coming towards it. Finn got out of bed and ran towards the bathroom slamming the door and ran towards the toilet vomiting in it. After about a minute or so he stopped and picked himself up using the sink as support and looked himself in the mirror. He moved the hair from his face and checked his right eye. It seemed perfectly fine, he was relieved and turned to open the door. But he realized something completely strange. He turned back to the mirror and noticed that his blonde hair now had black streaks surrounding it.

"What the what!? What's going on with my hair!?"

He grabbed a chunk of the black strands and ripped it out hurting himself in the process of doing this. He looked back in the mirror now seeing that the strands he ripped out were gone but soon re-grew and replaced a few strands of his blonde hair.

"What the hell is going on here!?"

"Isn't it obvious."

Finn looked at the mirror intensely staring at it as if he was crazy.

"Did my reflection just talk?"

"Yes I did me."

Finn jolted up and punched the mirror on reaction shadering it into several pieces and cracks but his reflection was still some what clear.

"What's a matter, can't handle change? Well get used to it. Cause once I've taken over there will be no turning back!"

Finn punched the mirror once again breaking down the already broken pieces of glass and now leaving blood on it.

"So it's the shadow that's doing this. I can fight this! I know I can. But I don't want them to see me like this. Wait a second."

Finn left the bathroom and headed back up to the bedroom noticing that Seraphina was still asleep. He quietly grabbed his backpack and quickly left. He search thru it until he found a very familiar item, his hat. He held his white bear eared hat in his hands only looking at it and admiring it.

"It's been awhile since I've worn this."

He then placed the hat over his head putting his hair within the hat 'til none of it was visible.

"Well I hope this works."

**...**

Hours later Finn explained were it was they needed to go. He told them all about the mystery man and where they would need to go to, that being the mountains.

"So this mystery man is some sort of cosmic being that's contacting you thru your dreams?" Basilisx asked.

"Yeah that's pretty much it. Anything else?"

"Yeah," Adam said "what with the hat?"

"Oh this just feeling nostalgic I guess. Now let's go."

The trip to the mountains was easy, there was no one in sight and it was so quite you could hear them breath.

"So this mountain" said Adam "we got to climb to the top of it?"

"Yup."

"Perfect."

"Alright guys" said Benjamin "we're here."

They arrived at the foot of a mountain valley. Each mountain was taller than the last until they went past the dark clouds above.

"So umm, you want me to make a magic basket and carry you guys in it?"

"I think that won't be necessary. You and Basilisx can just fly up, I'll transform into my wolf form and carry Rosa, and Seraphina can carry Finn."

"I still like my basket idea better."

**...**

After about hours of climbing, complaining and falling they reached the summit.

"Man it's c-cold here." Seraphina said.

"No it's freaken hot here!"

"Alright Adam calm down. There should be a cave here, the book should be in it. Spread out guys."

Everyone checked the area searching for the cavern thing to find this journal. Eventually Finn had found a small cavern that was covered in grass. Towards the center of the room a brown leather book laid on the floor. Finn picked it up and examined the book. He opened it, the pages were old and the corners were torn yet the writing was clear as day.

"Could this be it?"

Finn flipped the pages back and forth until ending at a page with various symbols and drawings of volcanos, the ocean, and clouds. Finn took out his compass matching it to the book seeing that all the symbols on the compass matched some of the symbols in the book. The symbols translated to "_ALL CREATIONS ARE ALL CREATED WITH FIRE OR A SORCE HEAT. THE FIRST OF FOUR CAN BE FOUND WITHIN THE DEPTHS OF THE FIRE GOD'S CASTLE."_

_"_What does that mean?"

Finn continued to turn the pages until he ended at the twentieth page or so.

_"Entry one since joining the Hero's program_

_I've decided to join the United States Hero's program to help one day end this terrible war this world has entered. A few of my friends as well as my two brothers have also decided to join. The program is a lot like the military except you use swords and stuff like that and we're still in school. It reminds me of the show "Code Name Kids Next Door" only we're in war."_

_"Entry two since joining the Hero's program_

_Well it didn't take even an entire day for the entire school to know that I was in the Hero's program. People keep asking me if I've killed any mutants yet and girls just drool all over me like if I'm there boy toy or something. It's actually really annoying, its times like these I wish Cassandra was here. I sure do miss her."_

Finn knew that this had to be his father's journal if not then it's a really weird cook book. Finn left the cave rejoining his friends telling them that he found the journal.

"So where we go?" Rosa asked.

"I'm not sure. It said something about a fire god's castle."

"A fire god's castle? Perhaps it's referring a volcano." Benjamin said.

"Hey Phina does your dad know anything about a fire god?"

"I think he does. I guess we're going to the Fire Kingdom tomorrow."

"Alright." Benjamin said. "We'll get off the mountain and camp out for the night."

**...**

Night time came (not like there's much of a difference anymore) and a warm breeze went across the grasslands. Everyone but Finn and Benjamin were asleep, Ben went out to find water leaving Finn with the sleeping group. Finn was reading his father's journal wanting to know more about the things that he as done and happened to him. He decided to start from the beginning.

_"Writing because I feel like it_

_To whoever is reading this I want to say that this is in no way, shape, or form a diary. This is my journal to keep my records for when I join the army to end this war._

_I am thirteen years old in a family of two other brothers I'm the oldest. Xavier ,the middle child is eleven years old, looks up to me. I guess I'm like his role model or something. Cyrus, the youngest is eight years old, is like a lone wolf but people bully him and stuff. I really feel bad for him. Our mom and dad are currently in the war. They told me if they don't come back that I'd have to look after my brothers for them. I try not to think that will happen to them."_

_"Tragedy_

_I hate this war so much. Yesterday I was told that our mother and father died and their funeral was today. I couldn't bare to tell Cyrus and Xavier but I had to, they have a right to know. The funeral was quite grim and my friends showed up too to support us. Cyrus and Xavier cried but I cried the most. I didn't care if anyone saw me, this war has taken so much of my family, it hurt me so much to see them go like this. But I always try to find the bright side to everything and thankfully there was. I met this girl today, her name is Cassandra. She had long blonde hair with red streaks in it. I never meet her before yet I felt something. I asked why she was here and she told me that she came here to visit her mother and father she said they died during the war much like mine. I just needed someone to comfort me, and she did. She didn't mind that I was soaked from the rain or that I was crying over her shoulder she must know what I'm feeling. Do I like her? No, it could just be hormones."_

_"Cassandra_

_Its been about two weeks since or parents died and I'm still torn about it. I decided to go for a midnight stroll once Cyrus and Xavier were asleep. It was quite peaceful, the full moon was out and glowing, I enjoy nights like that. I walked over to the park and sat the fountain and kicked off my shoes and let my feet enter the cool water as I looked at mine and the moon's reflection. My life's been a mess as of the last two weeks, I've been falling behind in school, I've been a jerk to my friends, and I've even snapped at my own brothers. I probably know how Cyrus must feel now. I hate myself for how I've been acting and how I've treated people. I'm better off drowning myself just to escape this war, but then I saw her again._

_Has I was looking at the water I saw Cassandra's reflection and turned to see if my eyes were lying to me, they weren't. She asked me what I was doing here but a better question is what was she doing here. I told her that I always come here when I need a place to think or to get away from everything. She said that she needed to get some air cause of her uncle. She said that he's became a drunk ever since his wife died, I felt sorry for her. She said that she's seen me around school looking all miserable, she also asked my friends about me and they told her that I never act like this. I guess she wanted to know me a bit more, people really haven't bothered talking to me ever since they died. I told her what this war has done to my family and how all that remains is me and my brothers. She never knew what it's like to have siblings, she's an only child, I would never know how that feels. We continued to talk and the enter time I felt something inside me, it made me feel warm. I didn't know it until she pointed it out but we were slowly getting closer to each other. We both blushed and turned our heads away. She was going to go but I asked if she'd like to stay at my place for the night seeing that her uncle is drunk and all. She asked if it would be weird seeing as thou that I'm a boy and she's well a girl but I'm not like that I would never take advantage of people._

_We arrived at my house I said she could have my room and that I'd be sleeping on the couch but she wanted me to sleep with her, she didn't want me to feel lonely. At first I told her that I'd be fine but she talked me into it. This might be the closest I've been to any girl I mean she is literally in my bed but I still wouldn't take advantage of her like that. She cuddled my arm making me blush and I could tell that she was blushing too. Was she cold or did she just want to get closer to me? I guess the moon or my hormones are making me act different tonight, all I know is she makes me feel warm."_

Finn decided to stop reading so that he could get some rest for his travel into the Fire Kingdom. He put the book back in his backpack and laid next Seraphina and soon fell asleep.

**...**

The morning sun rose (or it would have if the dark clouds weren't blocking it) and yet everyone but Ben and Adam was asleep. Nether of them felt like waking them up so Ben allowed Adam to put them in a magic basket.

"Wow this is actually lighter than I thought." Adam then tied the basket to his and back went into the air along with Ben. "So, you know where the Fire Kingdom is?"

"Nope not a clue." Ben then opened the basket and reached into it taking out Finn. "Finn where do we go exactly?"

Finn was slightly awake, well awake enough to know that he was talking to Ben, and reached into his pocket taking out the compass and then into his backpack taking out the journal.

"The instructions are in the back."

Finn fell back asleep and Ben simply took the compass and the journal and tossed Finn back into the basket. He turned the pages until reaching the back pages finding the translations for the needle.

"It says that it's northwest from here."

"Awesome. You wouldn't happen to know flame shield would you?"

"No."

"Great more work for me."

**...**

The group arrived at the border of the Fire Kingdom seeing well lava and other such fire things as well as the pile of volcanos that makes up the Fire Kingdom castle. About half way everyone woke up and got out of the basket via electrocution which resulted in Adam carrying Basilisx in his basket, nice plan right?

"Alright everyone line up for your flame shield vaccination! I want this done yesterday afternoon while eating a ham sandwich with extra bacon, cheese, and fall off the backbone ribs with a some type of tasty drink on the side!"

"He's kidding about that food stuff right?" Finn asked Basilisx and Rosa.

"Maybe," Basilisx said "then again maybe not."

**In some other place**

Raven walked the halls of Gearhead's hideout quite pleased with the results in the Candy Kingdom. As he continued to walk he heard footsteps behind him and stopped but didn't turn to face the person, or persons.

"What are you dong here? Come to join your friends?"

"No." Said a familiar boy voice.

"Then tell me, did he send you here?"

"He did." Said a slightly deeper voice then the one before.

"He also sent this." Said a familiar girl voice.

Raven turned to face the group and an evil smile came across his face as he walked towards the group and placed his hand on the handle.

**Sorry for not updating when I should have lazy-ness and Super Mario Strikers Charged got the best of me yesterday so I decided to make this long-ish. Not really sure if it's my longest chapter you decide. I'm gonna watch to new Adventure Time, go to school, and then update OWE sounds like a good plan right? Well let's hope so. Review.**

**L-ater.**


	10. Welcome to the Fire Kingdom!

**Authors Notes: Sup everyone me here with some more part 2 of the trilogy. And thus we continue the search for the map.**

Chapter 10: Map Piece One: Welcome to the Fire Kingdom! Population: You, Me, Them, and King!

_One must lose their sense of sight in order to truly see what is ahead. DubbleDuelSword...I think._

Our heros travel across the kingdom of flames heading towards the multi volcano castle.

"So what's the king like anyway?" Adam asked.

"Very, very, annoying." Seraphina retorted.

"Yeah, he kinda hates my guts."

"Why's that?"

"Well I think it's because I'm his daughters boyfriend, I'm the greatest hero of Ooo, and that I'm not in any way, shape, or form of royal blood."

"Hmm, I can work with this."

They soon approached the castle doors that were guarded ash-black fire guards.

"Halt!" The first flame guard shouted. "State your name and business!"

Seraphina had moved in-front of the group. "Do you guys even know who I am?" She politely asked.

"Aah, no. We're new here."

"Well then," Basilisx then presented himself to the two guards "I guess I should be the one to teach you what to do when an intruder breaks in." His hands then lit up with blue electricity as his face turned from calm to intensity. A second later the castle doors blew open leaving blue sparks among the edges of where the door once stood. "Sup fire gambits! Now, where the hell is your king?"

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" The booming voice echoed on through the heros and into the outside of the flame castle.

"Adam says, the kings that way." Adam pointed straight ahead as began walking down the long path towards the throne.

"Someone sounds angry." Finn chimed making Seraphina giggle a little. "So how are we going to explain this to Flame King?"

"Relax guys, let me take care of this. I got a way with talking to royal types."

Finn leaned towards Basilisx feeling a little nervous. "Does he?" Basilisx simply shrugged his shoulders as he continued to walk towards the throne, Finn on the other hand didn't seem so great."

"Daughter, what is the meaning of this and- oh. I see you are still with that boy and who are these people?!"

"Dad will you just-" she was interrupted by Adam who raised his hand to stop her speaking as he walk towards the center of the room.

"Good marrow your highness, lovely weather is it not?" If there was ever a good time for a group face-palm now would be a great time. "Please excuse my brother's entrance he tends to get carried away from time to time. Ahem, my name is Adam, the mage, and this is my brother Ba-I mean Prince Basilisx and his girlfriend Princess Rosa."

"Wait a prince and a princess? Then why are you doing here and not in your kingdoms? Speak!"

"Yes well, as you may or may not know a recent genocide of royal has happened within these few months. During this time we have been in a different area, completely unaware of the situation. We would discover this when we found our mother dead... WHY DID SHE HAVE TO DIE!? I COULD HAVE SAVED HER! But my brother was like "We wouldn't have been able to do anything, if she was killed then we would have been killed."." He sounded like a dull grown man when he imitated his brother's voice which only made his brother sigh. "I COULD HAVE SAVED HER BUT NO, DEAD VAMPIRE MOTHER!" Adam fell to the floor and pretended to wail and added to this crying act by forcing himself to cry.

"WHAT!?" He shouted but soon hushed his voice to a whisper. "A massive killing of royalty but how can this be? Maybe what that hooded man said is true. But how can he have been able, let alone be capable, to do such an act?"

"Hey, Igneous," Benjamin stepped forward, with his hood covering his face, walking over Adam as he presented himself to the king. "what hooded person do you talk about?"

"YOU! YOU WERE THAT VERY SAME BEGGAR THAT CAME TO MY THRONE MONTHS AGO! GUARDS-"

"Relax hot-head" Benjamin removed his hood revealing his red hair and shaggy beard "it's only I."

"Benjamin..."

"Dad, you know him?"

"Yes, I do. Tell me Benjamin, why have you come back here after these many years?"

"It's too much of a long story to talk about. The important thing is, where's Firadagra?"

"Firadagra? It's been a while since I heard that name."

Finn leaned in close to Benjamin "Who's Firadagra?"

"He's an old fire wizard that helped create the fire kingdom. He's quite powerful and if anything he should know where the map piece is. So Igneous, you know where he is?"

"If anything he should be in the voltaic lands. At least that is where I last saw the old wizard."

"Well you kiddies, you heard the old elemental, off to the voltaic lands!"

"Are you not going with them?"

"Nah, they can manage on their own. Besides, I that we could over a little game of cards."

"And what game would this be?"

"Ace's Pace."

**...**

"Ah, so they're in the fire kingdom. This should be very well for me to eliminate them." A deep, evil voice said.

"Relax, currently you need to work on the tower. I'll just send the others to go after them."

"And why don't you go, that new sword of yours could easily do them in."

"It could but I'd rather not. Besides, along with giving me this sword he's requested something of me."

"And what would that be?"

"...Raise hell..."

**...**

Our heros entered the land known as the voltaic lands, an area covered in a sea of thick lava with that would render even the most massive fire golems immobile with the only land being tiny isles of volcanic geysers.

"So," said Finn "where exactly is this wizard guy?"

"Heck if I should know," Adam responded "heck if I should know."

"Hey guys" Seraphina shouted "you see that, that formation of rocks? I think there's a guy over there."

"Hey I think I see a guy too. Let's go check it out."

They continued to jump isle to isle until arriving at a circular rock platform. Around the circular piece of land were smaller pieces of land capable of hold a person or two.

"So where's this wizard guy anyway?" Adam asked.

"This wizard might be closer than you think. Hehehe." The voice sounded quite old yet average for an adult man much like a wise old man.

"Hey old man show yourself!"

"Look above, young spell-caster." The gang looked up seeing a man, clad in a red robe with black flames as well as the man having his hood on, descending down to ground and being encircled by the group. "Well now youngsters what brings you all out to this part of the kingdom of blaze?"

"Are you Firadagra?"

"Hmm," the old man removed his hood, revealing his red face as well as a five o' clock shadow of blue as well as the loosened strands of blue hair that dropped in front of his face, and examined the young princess making her feel quite uncomfortable "ah yes." The only thing that could really make this more uncomfortable is if he were to say that he was her father. "My, my, you have indeed grown since the last time I saw you. Last time I saw you but a little baby and now look at ya, grown into a beautiful young woman."

Seraphina couldn't help but blush, this guys known her ever since she was a baby. The old wizard walked over to Finn, having summoned a cane made of obsidian to aid in his walking, as he examined the young hero.

"And who might you be? I can tell that your species is quite rare as are you three." He said as he pointed his cane at Adam, Basilisx, and Rosa without taking his eyes off of Finn.

"Umm, that's because we're human."

"Human you say?! Then you, my bear-hat child, must be the Finn the human that Igneous as spoke of. Hmm, you do not seem like a "low-down womanizer prince" as Igneous as said. No, you seem like a nice, upstanding young man who knows how to treat a lady. I'd see why Seraphina would like you so much. But tell me something, do you have blonde hair and is that the Valor you carry on your back?"

"Yes."

"Then it is just as I have expected, you are Adan's son."

"You know my dad?!"

"Indeed I do, as well as your mother. But we can discuss that at a later day you've come in search for the pieces of the galactic map, have you not?"

"Yeah. How'd you know that?"

"Because, I sensed the compass' cosmic ascents I mean I did help him create the compass."

"So where's the map piece? The compass says it's here!"

"Yes, well I actually can't allow you to enter the area to the map."

"Why not?"

"Well, you see the guardian of the map has changed. In these recent months her powers have become weaker and now has become a raging beast. Not even my powers can stop it, I mean I'm only an old man."

"Don't sell yourself short gramps." Adam mumbled under his breath.

"Why don't you just let us get the map instead?"

"You are not ready for such a thing. Last time I entered the cavern I ran into the beast five times. At least I think that was her."

"What do you mean? We're more than ready to get that map!"

"Very well then" the wizard then took out a red orb from within his sleeves "if you can snatch this orb from me I will allow you to enter."

"Really? That'll be easy."

Finn attempted to grab the orb but was pushed back by a sudden wave of hot heat.

"What's a matter? I never said it would be easy."

**...**

Within the inner sanctum of the fire palace Igneous and Ben stared each other down as one tossed down a card and the other picked up on from the deck, eventually repeating the previous action. The game was Ace's Pace; the objective is to be the first to collect all five aces, a clover, spade, diamond, heart, and star.

"So Igneous," Ben threw down a ten clover with the picture of the king's late jester "you've sent guards, threats, and even yourself to try and break up Seraphina and Finn, yet it has all failed."

"I still do not see what she sees in that boy!" He then picked up the ten and threw down a five of diamonds with a picture of a baby flambo.

"Well perhaps it's in the eyes of the beholder, Igneous. You know these hallow-cards tell a lot about a person." He drew his card and played a two clover with the picture of the king's nephew, Torcho. "You know a fortune-teller thought me this game. She said that playing cards is much like life, it's unpredictable." The king then drew a card and tossed down a six of spades with a picture of Jake's face. "You can choose your own path for the way you play but you can't choose for another. Much like how you decided that your daughter should marry one of royal blood. But you can't, she must choose who she decides to love. Much like how you choose what card to play." He drew his card from the deck and played a seven of diamonds with a picture of a fire elemental playing a guitar. "We chose the way we play much like the way we live." The king then played a five of hearts with a picture of a fire golem. "You see the way we chose to live" Ben drew a card from the deck and automatically threw it down revealing a king of stars with a picture of Igneous himself "determines the outcome of the game." Benjamin revealed his hand showing all five aces in his hand.

"You cheated!"

"Ah, but I didn't. I actually had all five aces this entire time just look at the cards."

Igneous drew a card from the deck and was baffled seeing that it was completely blank. "What did you do to this card?"

"Nothing. I told you that a fortune-teller thought me this game. She also gave me these cards before...her final play."

Igneous continued to draw cards from the deck, they were not blank but they were something that dumbfounded him. The first card he drew was an ace of hearts with a picture of his daughter, the second being an ace of diamonds with a picture of Finn with his former demon blooded blade sheathed to his side, and the third card was an ace of spades yet the picture showed a young half-breed fire elemental; with long hair of fire and a joyful smile not to mention the skin compared to one of a human.

"You no need to show me your hand, Igneous. They are all kings, are they not?"

"They are."

Benjamin gave him a warm smile as he drew three cards from the deck and placed them on the table they played. One being a picture of some random human of no one in particular, one being of a black wolf howling at the full moon behind it, and the last being a vampire. Each one being an ace.

"Like I've said before "these hallow-cards tell a lot about a person." I want to know more about you, Igneous."

**...**

"Hehehe. Try harder, peoples."

Finn ran at the red skinned wizard who leaped into the air and jumped off Finn's head making the boy fall over on the ground from the unexpected weight.

"Who want's to try next?"

"Man," Finn sat back up on his bottom "it's like he knows what we're going to do when we attack as a group and can just out-predict us."

"Mell hph yoph thingf I fmel?" Basilisx was face first into the sea of think lava thanks to one of his brother's "genius" plan, nice right?

"I got it." Adam threw himself up on his feet as he walked towards the old fire wizard. "I'll take you on myself."

"You really think that a fellow wizard like your self get this orb."

"Read my lips old man...I...AM...NOT...A...WIZARD!"

"Somphf one flew a fuss."

"If you are not a wizard then what are you?"

Adam leaped at the wizard, lighting his hands with blue fire, and unleashed a fury of punches at the elderly man. Uppercut, jab, side punch, double fist, each move became more aggressive making the wizard stay on the defensive. unaware of any trick Adam my have. Firadagra felt a hand on the orb but was unable to react for he tripped over something and was punched square in the face.

"I'm a mage. Not some old wizard."

Dirt and soot covered the man as he rolled back up to his feet. He wiped the soot from his face seeing two ghostly figures of Adam quickly slide back into him, with one carrying the orb now in the real Adam's possession.

"Ah I see what you did there, the old Ghost Clone spell. You truly are a powerful mag-guy. Tell me something, have you yet to awaken your Wizard Eye's?"

"If you're saying that my eyes are old then, no."

"Hmm, I see. Then allow me to help."

"What do you mean-" The orb began to blow brighter and brighter soon becoming an intense white light becoming ever so bright until bursting into an intense light nearly blinding everyone. "Yaaaaaaah!" The light faded revealing Adam screaming in agony with his hands covering his eyes, as blood seeped out through his fingers and down h the palms. "What the hell you do to me!?"

Finn, Seraphina, and Rosa rushed to his side to aid him, his own brother would as well but you know...stuck at the moment.

"I didn't realize that it would hurt that bad, please forgive me."

"Yeah I'll forgive you...right after I smash you face in!"

Adam moved his friends out-of-the-way and began throwing punches, kicks, blood, and magic wildly. His eyes ,bloody yet still intact, his black eyes became as white as the driven snow along with the pupal now becoming a hazy light-blue color, easily mistaken as white. "Where are you old man!? Face me so I can kill you!"

"Relax, there's no need for such violence."

"No need?" Rosa said. "You just blinded him!"

"Temporarily, my ninja child. I did not realize that the magic in his eyes were yet to be fully grown, hence the temporary blindness. But do not fear I have a solution to this." The wizard snapped his fingers making fiery bandage wraps appear on Adam to cover his eyes, they didn't burn. "I've placed some healing wraps on you to reduce the bleeding. Your eyes should be fully healed in a few hours." Firadagra turned his back to the heros and aimed his attention out towards the sea of lava. He closed his eyes and brought his hands together a second later and his hands blazed an intense blue fire along with his eyes opening now being a fiery purple. He shot his hands forward and slowly began to raise them as they trembled with great force. From the distance a massive black volcano began to rise up as lava flowed off it. Along with said volcano, a stretching stair-path to the volcano rose up bringing Basilisx along with it. The stair-path stretched up from the base of the land they were on to the top of the volcano. "Well there you go."

"Wait" Finn said "you want us to enter that volcano with our friend who is temporarily blind!?"

"It wasn't my idea to ask where the map piece was now was it?"

"I- uh..."

"Good luck to ya!"

"No wait-"

The wizard back-flipped off the land and into the lava and was instantly dissolved into it, leaving no trace.

"Great."

**Well that's it for now my fine peoples. I was going to make this longer but I also need to work on a special for Interview Time! *wink* *wink* *nudge* *nudge*As well as my crossovers, and yes that means the next Legend of Zelda and long-awaited Kingdom Hearts one... and Dimensional Crossings. So I'll see you fine peoples at some other time! Oh, and have a nice Thanksgiving!**

**L-ater**


	11. Breaking News

Time for some serious business talk...

As you guys know, ever since I posted 'When the Dark Beings to Rise' several other fics have been appearing left and right and the updating of this, actually my updating in general, has decreased since I started making fanfiction. Now this brings me to all my fics that I am currently working on. A grand total of six fics to work on is a lot, it's ridiculous how bad updating had become for me. That leaves me to this current point in time.

As of this minute, this fic will be on hiatus, yeah that's where the lack of updating points to. Now I have my reasons for this and it's a good compromise so hear me out. This fic is my priority to finish yet there is much of it I still need to post. Yet I've been completely distracted with my other fics which as made me lose interest in updating this. Not to mention that this summer I'm going to Panama and no fics, of mine, will be updated until late August.

So during my time in Panama I will be writing "When the Dark Begins to Rise' with good old paper and pencil, who knew school would actually be useful for me. I pretty sure that I can get the entire fic written before August, I got like a month and a half of no distraction.

This is also going for all my other fics except 'Legend of Zelda: Dimensional Crossings' and 'OWE Ooo Wrestling Entertainment' 'cause those to fics are what my mind is currently focusing. But still, definitely expect to see this being updated in August and I am sorry for the inconveniences.

If any of this sounds weird or something like that I just want to go on record and say I am a strange person. After all, I lost my sanity years ago.

L-ater.


End file.
